


The Vampire King's Mate

by Sakuraumiyuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, High School, King - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 32,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraumiyuki/pseuds/Sakuraumiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren does what every other human teenage boy his age does. Party hard, piss off people, and become the vampire King's mate. Levi comes into Eren's small human village and searches for his mate....well he finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vampire King

Eren didn't care for much beside partying, fighting, and messing around. So he didn't think much of it when the vampire King was making an appearance in this small human town. While Eren's friends were either excited or nervous, his head was in the clouds thinking about the next party.  
"Oh common Armin! The gathering is for fertiles and women!"  
"Aren't you curious Eden?" Armin stressed.  
Eren's sat back in his chair and thought about to.  
"No, not really." Eren's shrugged.  
"Here's an idea, why don't you and nomads go to the gathering, and I'll go to your cousins party?" Eren's smirks.  
"Eren's you can't go alone!" Armin yelled. Connie ran up and put an arm over Eren's shoulder.  
"I'll go with ya man!" Connie smiled goofy. Eren's smirked and gave Connie a high five.  
"Hell yeah! Let's go get all the girls!" Eren's and Connie had twinkles in their eyes. Armin sighed.  
"I give up, do what you want."  
*time fast forward to Levi appearing at night at the gathering*  
Levi looked around where the fertiles and human girls threw themselves at his feet.  
"Tch. Erwin, is this them all?" Levi have Erwin an annoyed look.  
"Word was spread my lord, all should have gathered." Erwin bowed. Levi gave an annoyed face.  
"Just great." Levi walked through the crowd until he caught the scent of vanilla. His eyes widen and he pushed through the people, ignoring Erwin yelling after him. Levi came face to face with a blond human male. The smell was faint, so he could tell this human was not the source. Levi narrowed his eyes.  
"That smell....you have been in contact with my mate." Armin blinked in confusion.  
".....huh?" Levi grabbed his shoulders and barred his fangs, frustrated.  
"BRING ME TO MY MATE HUMAN!" Levi felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and up at Erwin.  
"My lord, please calm yourself, we will get you to your mate." Levi tched and let go of a shaking Armin. Erwin turned to Armin.  
"I apologize for that, but you see, when us vampires find out mate, we become abit......desperate. As you probably know, there are two types of vampires. Dom and fertile. Obviously our king is Dom, and it seems like you smell of his fertile mate. Tell me, are you friends with any vampire?" Armin shook his head slowly.  
"Then do you have any friends that might be able to help us?" Armin thought about.  
"Oh! My friend Eren might be able to help! He's much more popular than me." Erwin nodded and Levi tried to contain his excitement.  
"Then let's go brat." Armin nodded and texted mikasa that he already left and to see her tommarow.  
"Follow me."


	2. Wait, What?!

*At the party*  
Eren and Connie have been waiting at the party for an hour, yet no one has even showed up. Armin's cousin left 10 minutes after the party started.  
"Man, this party is so dead! Where is everyone?!" Eren complained. Connie put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Bro, I think everyone went to see the king." Eren sighed. He heard Yeah by Usher turn on.  
"Aw man, this is my jam! Let's dance!" Connie and Eren danced up a storm. Then there was a knock and Connie went to get the door. Jean pushed the door open.   
"Where is that piece of shit!" Jean angerly stormed in to the source of the music. He glared hard at Eren and Eren laughed nervously.  
" Eren! You are so dead!!"  
*outside the front door*  
".......this is where my mate is?" Levi glared at Armin.  
"I-I don't know. M-Most of my F-Friends came here! E-Eren should S-Still be here." Erwin placed a hand on Armin's shoulder to calm him.armin blushed abit and took in a deep breath. Levi looked thoughtful until he smelt vanilla again, yet stronger. He tried opening the door but felt a spark.  
"Tch. Hey coconut head, let me in." Levi had an annoyed look on his face. He couldn't go in unless he was invited. Armin nodded, ignoring the nickname.  
"T-Though it's my cousins house........you may come in." The second Armin allowed Levi in, he flew to the source of the smell. His eyes widened to the sight of a knife flying by his face at the enters of the room.  
"Hold still Yaegar you bastard!" Jean was throwing whatever he could get his hands on at Eren. Eren smiled and dodged.  
"It's not my fault freckled Jesus borrowed my homework because you were too dumb to pay attention in class!" Eren stuck his tongue out at Jean. Jean threw down his weapons and ran up and grabbed Eren's shirt.  
"Why you-" Jean was cut off as he got slammed into a wall. He looked down to meet a pair of blood red eyes and fangs.  
" Don't. Touch. My. Mate." Levi growled. Eren jumped in surprise and eyed the creature.  
"Levi!" Erwin nearly stormed over to his King, but Armin beat him to it.  
"I-Its okay sir. It's just how their relationship is." Levi growled and threw Jean to the side. He slowly turned around to come face to face with his mate. Eren's eyes widen in shock. Before him stood a beautiful man with pale porcelain skin, and gray eyes. He stood at 5"3 with Raven hair and an undercut. Eren was frozen by his beauty. Levi narrowed his eyes.  
"Stop staring brat." Eren blinked, shocked by this man's attitude.  
"What?" Levi smirked. His fangs slightly showed.  
"I know, I look good, but staring is rude." Eren was flustered.  
"W-what? I didn't-" Levi chuckled.  
"No need to lie to me, I can see it in your eyes." Eren was at loss for words.  
"Now, let's go." It took Eren a second to realize that Levi was talking to him.  
"...what do you mean?" Eren was confused.  
"Your my mate, so where else would we go." Levi explained as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eren went up to Levi and looked down into his eyes. Then he burst out laughing. Armin because shock to nervous fast.  
"E-Eren, you shouldn't laugh!" Levi glared at Eren.   
"What's so funny brat!" Eren's laughter died down.  
"M-Mate? Dude, I'm a human. A GUY human at that." Eren chuckled. Levi continued to glare, then come up closer to Eren and sniff him. Eren's face went red and he backed up.  
"Dude! What the hell?!" Levi scoffed.  
"Human my ass, you smell of a fertile." It became completely quiet in the room and Eren nearly went into shock. It felt as if all eyes were on Eren. Eren tried to process this. He then broke out laughing.  
"Good one dude." He continued on until he realized that no one else was laughing.  
".....wait, your serious?" Eren became dead serious.  
"Obviously, your not very bright are you." Levi was abit pissed off at being laughed at. It was almost a full minute before Eren spoke again.  
"And I'm your M-Mate? Wait, who are you?" Levi sighed. He was beyond annoyed.  
"I can't believe you don't know the face of your vampire King. I am Levi the 3rd, King of the vampires." Again, the room went silent until Connie barged in with a smile on his face.  
" Yo Eren! Sasha's coming with food!" Connie walked over to Eren and put an arm over his shoulder. Levis eyes went red and barred his fangs.  
"Hands off!" He growled. Eren pulled away from Connie, who was in shock at the vampire.  
"Chill out your royal shortness, Connie couldn't hurt a fly." Levi ingnored the nickname and calmed down by the sound of his mate's voice.   
"Connie, let's talk later okay bro?" Connie whipped his head at Eren and nodded before running out. Eren cleared his throat.  
"Look, I can't be your mate. I strongly suggest finding someone else." Levi snarled.  
"I can't pick my mate you dult! We were destined before birth!" Eren gulped. This made things even more complicated.  
"W-well I still can't be your mate! There has to be a mistake! I don't want to leave my normal life!" Eren's eyes were watering. Levi's expression turned stone cold.  
"You are and you will." Levis eyes narrowed. Eren looked around frantically, desperate.  
"A-At least let me finish school!" Eren begged. Before Levi could retaliate, Erwin Wales over bad bent down and whispered in Levi's ear.  
"Just grant him one last wish, it may be in your favor later." Levi was silent, then sneered.  
"Fine! But then we shall go back to my castle. No fighting me!" Eren smiled happily.  
"Deal! Thank you!" He shook Levi's hands, which caused Levi to turn red.  
"W-Whatever."Levi looked away. Eren let go when he realized what he did and blushed.  
"Sir, it is nearly sunrise." Erwin informed.  
"We must go."  
"Tch. Fine. What's your name brat." Levi noticed he did not have the name of his mate.   
"Eren. Eren Yeagar." Levi smirked before he left. Eren Yeagar huh?


	3. School Surprise

*At School*  
Eren's day started off normal as ever. Hell, he might have thought that this mate thing was a dream, but checking with Armin, it was quickly decided that nope, this was all too real. Damn.  
Eren's head was on the school cafeteria table. He groaned loudly, causing mikasa to rub his back.  
"That's what you get for drinking without me" plus the mate thing but whatever, my heads killing me. Jean smirked and poked Eren.  
"Yeah Yaegar, don't be a bitch about it." Eren glared up and got in jeans 's face.  
"The fuck you say horse face? Who's the bitch?" Jean glares and grabbed Eren's shirt, causing Eren to grab back.  
"What the fuck did you call me?! Your so dead Yaegar!" Marco tried calming Jean down. Suddenly, Jean felt a pain in his wrist and found a pale hand gripping tightly with monsterous strength.  
"Are you stupid? Or do you have a death wish!?" Levi was growling at Jean until he let go of Eren. Everyone stared at Levi in surprise.  
"King Levi! What are you doing here? And in the daytime?" Eren was shocked and confused. Levi looked Eren dead in the eye and grabbed his face.  
"Stop picking fights!" His tone was commanding, causing Eren no choice but to nod slowly.   
"Yes sir." Eren felt guilty for some reason and looked down. Levi put a hand under his chin to make Eren look at him.  
"Don't worry Eren, I'm not angry. And to answer your question, I transferred here. Do you really think I'll leave my mate?" Levi brushed hair from Eren's face gently, causing him to blush. Mikasa stood up and pulled Eren away.  
"Who are you?" She glared at Levi. Levi glares back until he smelled her.  
"I am Levi, the vampire King. And what pleasure do I owe to a pure blooded noble?" Levi smirked. Mikasa flinched as Eren stated up at her in surprise.  
"Mikasa, your a vampire? And a pure blood at that?" Mikasa looked ashamed. She tightened her grip on Eren and glared at Levi.  
"I am Mikasa Ackerman, last survivor of the Ackerman family of the sun. What is it you need from Eren?" And this is why Eren decided not to tell Mikasa about last night, she can get kinda scary. Mikasa put Eren behind her, and Levi crossed his arms in annoyance.  
"He is my mate, so I suggest letting him go if you value your life." Levis voice was sharp and frightful. Mikasa's eyes widen, but allowed Eren to step out from behind her.  
"Mikasa it's okay. You don't need to protect me." He gave her his sunshine smile that always warned her heart. Levi glared at Mikasa as he noticed her blushing and Eren tried to keep them at distant. Luckily, the bell rang before it got physical.  
"H-Hey, it's time for class! Let's go Armin!" Eren grabbed Armin the observer and dragged him towards class.   
Why do I feel like today's bad day has just begun?


	4. I Was Right

*In class*  
"We need to get hammered!" Eren stretched and yawned in his seat in English.  
" I agree, let's go get drunk!" Connie high fives Eren. Armin sighed behind Eren.  
"You guys..." The teacher called for attention, yet as he spoke, Eren and Connie passed notes to each other.  
"......King Levi the third." Eren froze at the name called and looked up to meet Levi's eyes. Levi smirked and walked up to Eren. He picked up Eren's hand and held it up.  
"This is my mate. Touch him and I'll kill you." Levi glared at the students as Eren's face went red with embarrassment and shock.  
"K-King Levi!" Eren was at loss for words.  
"Call me Levi." Levi looked slightly happy, he just declared Eren his mate.  
"L-Levi, p-please stop! It's embarrassing!" Levi frowned. Embarrassing? But that's how we let others know of our mates from where I come from. Do humans do it differently?  
"Why? I'm just making sure everyone knows your mine." Jean snickered and Eren glared at him. He took a deep breath and looked back at Levi.  
"It's just not what us humans do." Levi swallowed. Eren tried to calm himself and cool down.  
"I apologize." Levi glared at the person next to Eren on his other side until they moved. Eren sat next to Eren as he face palmed.  
*After class*  
Eren sighed. Levi caught him and Connie swapping notes and threatened to rip out Connie's intestines and play jump rope with them.....in front of the whole class. Levi has been watching him carefully since. Armin left early to go study at the library. A familiar blonde walked up to Eren's desk.  
"Yo Eren, party at my house tonight, you coming?" Eren ignored Levi's glare and smiled up at Annie.   
"Of cour-"  
"No." Eren whipped his head to Levi angrily. Levi has a serious expression and Eren knew he would not be able to win this argument. He laid his head down on his desk in frustration.  
"Sorry Annie, maybe next time." Annie frowned.  
"Oh, okay. Text me later okay? Oh! And if you see Armin, tell him that I'm buying this time."  
Eren waved at Annie as she walked off before glaring back at Levi.  
"Why not?" It came out more curious than demanding.  
"Because I do not need you hanging around with strangers getting wasted. Plus, that girl looks shady." Levi narrowed his eyes. Eren chuckled.  
"Levi, are you jealous?" Eren jokes. Levi glares at Eren then turns away with a red face. Eren was stunned by the reaction. He blinked then realized Levi was.  
"Eh? Of Annie?!! No way, she's Armin's girl!" Eren shook his hands. Levi glared at Eren. He sighed then grabbed his arm.   
"Let's go brat." Levi grumbled. He dragged Eren by the arm to the next class.  
*After school*  
The last bell rang and Levi took Eren's hand for the 6th time today.  
"Levi, where are we going?" Levi dragged his to the teachers lounge. He pulled out a coat, scarf, glasses, gloves, and umbrella from a locker.  
"Getting ready to go, I'm taking you home." Eren glanced over all the stuff Levi held. Levi put the stuff down on a nearby table and put everything on.  
"You have a lot of stuff, why?" Eren stated as Levi put on black coat that seemed to engulf him.  
"Of course. It's sunny, and I'm a vampire. You do the math." Levi placed his glasses on last and gestured for Eren to follow while opening his umbrella.  
"Seems like a lot of work to do just to come to my school." Eren followed Levi out the front doors.   
".....it's worth it." Levi looked down blushing.   
"What was that?" Eren could not hear Levi through the scarf. Levi's face reddened deeper and he opened the door of his black limo.  
"J-Just get in brat." Eren swallowed hard and got in, scooting over to allow Levi in next to him as his driver started up the vehicle. On the way to Eren's house, Eren prayed that Levi would just drop him off and not want to come in. If only Eren knew what Levi had in store for him.


	5. Eren's Father

*outside of Eren's house*  
Eren got out of the car with Levi right behind.  
Levi was panting slightly. Eren was waiting for Levi to get back in the car and get as far as he can from here. Eren gulped nervously.  
"Uh....thanks Levi." He looked at his feet as Levi arched an eyebrow.  
"You going to let me in?" Eren froze, looking over at Levi.  
"W-well m-my house is a mess!" Eren makes a lame ass excuse, Levi giving his a suspicious look.  
"Then I'll help you clean up." Eren looked around frantically.  
"I-I mean my d-dad might be home." Levi glared.  
"Are you hiding something from me?" Eren sputtered and shook his head frantically.  
"W-what?? O-of course not!" Eren faked smiled, then sighed in defeat. He knew he couldn't go on without Levi getting more suspicious.  
"Alright....come in." Eren walked to the door and opened it. Levi was greeted by the stench of booze and marijuana. Looking around, he saw beer bottles litter the floor. Eren looked over at Levi to see a look of distaste on his face.  
"You drink too much Eren." Eren started picking up some of the bottles that were in the way and tossing them in the overflowing bin.  
"....they're not mine." Eren spoke quietly, Levi almost didn't hear. Levi frowned and nodded, unsure if to ask. A muffled yell was heard from upstairs.  
"Eren you good for nothing! Is your sorry ass home?!" Eren tensed when Grisha came down the stairs. Levi narrowed his eyes and Grisha noticed Levi was there and completely changed his attitude.  
"Oh, we have a guest." Grisha cleared his throat and smiled.  
"Welcome to our humble home. If I knew someone was coming, I would have had Eren clean up abit. Him and his friends have such messy parties huh?" Grisha chuckled. Eren looked down sadly. Grisha held his hand out shakily. Levi stared at it as if it was compiled of all the things he hated. Grisha awkwardly retracted.  
"My name is Grisha Yaegar, local doctor. May I ask what the king of the vampires is doing in my house with my...son?" Grisha spat out son. Eren was slightly shocked that Grisha knew Levi. But then again, his father seemed to know everyone, being a doctor and such.   
"I was wondering when I would be seeing my mate's living conditions." Levi took a utterly shocked Eren's hand. Grisha's eyes widen and sent Eren a look, which caused him to look down and take his hand back.  
"Y-you should go l-....King Levi. Your advisor would worry." Levi was surprised Eren caused him King Levi. Yet, against his better judgement, he nodded.  
"Alright, I'll pick you up tommarow." He looked up and kissed Eren's cheek. Eren blushed and touched his cheek. Levi blushed too.  
"Call me if you need anything. It was.....interesting meeting you Grisha." Levi looked back at Eren for a second and walked out the door. A few seconds after he left, Grisha  back handed Eren.  
"How dare you embarrass me like that! And to add to injury, your a faggot!? Your mother would have been ashamed!" Grisha beat Eren. Eren took it silently as he could and waited until the hits and kicks stopped coming. Once Grisha got tired he went back upstairs to his bed room and drank, leaving Eren a mess on the floor. Eren slowly got up and limped to the downstairs bathroom. He had a bruise on his face, split lip, and multiple cuts and bruises on his torso, arms and legs. His back seemed to have gotten the worst of it. Eren limped up stairs to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Eren stared at a picture of his mother and cried until he fell asleep.


	6. Levi's Protectiveness

*next day*  
Levi waited outside Eren's house in a tinted glass limo. He has been waiting for over 40 minutes until he heard the door open. He perked up when he saw Eren walk out his front door, but curious when he noticed Eren had his hoodie up and covered his face. Eren kept his head down and he carefully got into the deer by Levi, mumbling a good morning. After a few seconds, Eren finally spoke up.  
"W-what are you doing here?" Eren sounded unsure. Levi arched an eyebrow.  
"I told you I was coming to get you. What, you think I was lying?" Levi took Eren's hand with one gloved one, smirking. He frowned when he realized something was off.   
"What's wrong Eren?" Eren shook his head.  
"Please Levi, not right now." Levi frowned more and carefully took Eren's head and laid it in his chest.  
"Whenever your ready bright eyes." Levi smiled gently.  
"I'll let you know when we get there, rest." He felt Eren nod and they stayed like that until they reached the school.  
*in front of the school*  
Levi smiled as Eren was sleeping peacefully.  
"Let's see what's under your hoodie, shall we?" Levi smirked as he started lifting up his hoodie. Eren jumped up and jumped out, pulling his hoodie down more. Thank god he woke up when he did.  
"Eren!" Levi ran up behind him. Eren glared at Levi, but of course he couldn't see it. He just sighed.  
"It's nothing Levi." Levi quickly grabbed Eren's hoodie and lifted it alittle to see a big bruise on the cheek Levi kissed yesterday and a split lip.  
"Oi! What happened??" Levis eyes widen. Eren pulled his hoodie down more and fast walked to the front door of the school.  
"I-I fell, that's why my face is bruised." Levi narrowed his eyes. He held his unbrella in his hand to block the sun and run after Eren.  
"I don't believe you!" Levi grabbed Eren's arm. Eren flinched in pain. Levis eyes widen.  
"Levi-" Eren was cut off as Levi picked him up with one arm and carried him to the closest bathroom frantically. He placed Eren on the sink carefully and drops his umbrella.  
"Eren, where does it hurt, are you okay?" Levis voice was panicked. Eren started at Levi surprised.  
"Levi, I'm f-" he was stopped by Levi's glare. Eren looked down, red. He blinked in surprise as Levi flipped his hood off to get a better look and gasped.  
"Eren....." Levis voice was soft and he placed a cold, gentle hand on Eren's face. Eren held it in place and closed his eyes. Levi had a soft look on his face and and they were quiet for a bit. Levi broke the silence and took his hand back.  
"Where else are you hurt?" Levi used his Dom voice and Eren whined. He blinked back tears and pointed to his chest. Levi ripped Eren's shirt in half before Eren could blink. Levis eyes went blood red as he traced the bruises and cuts.  
"Who did this" Levi's voice went dark and dangerous. Eren frowned and held Levi's hands.  
"Levi, it's okay. It doesn't matter." Levi glared up at Eren.  
"Like hell it doesn't!" Levi hugged Eren and kissed his head. Then realization hit. He pulled away and looked Eren in the eyes.  
"It's that asshole father of yours isn't it." Eren's flinch confirmed and Levi picked him up, his eyes still glowing bright red.   
"We're going home." Levi left no room for arguing. Eren blushed.  
"Levi it's fine! It doesn't hurt that bad!"  
Levi ignored him and carried him back to the limo. Everyone stayed away because of the look Levi gave with those blood red eyes. He stepped in carefully with Eren in his arms and held him carefully in his lap. Eren his his face in Levi's chest, embarrassed. Levi grumbled as the limo drove off.  
"I should have smelt the blood." Levi sniffed. Eren looked up.  
".....are you okay?" Eren's face showed concern. Levi chuckled and fluffed Eren's hair.  
"Of course brat, just abit of the sniffles. Don't worry about it." Levi smirked. Eren blushed.  
"I-I'm not w-" the limo stopped and Levi stepped out holding Eren. Eren looked up to see a huge castle surrounded by trees.   
"We need to get you checked out, see what that bastard did to you." Eren tensed and unconsciously pulled on his sleeves. Levi caught the gesture and carried him into the summer castle Levi was staying in. The maids lined up inside, where there was little to no sun and bowed as he walked by.  
"One of you, go get hanji and tell her to come to my room." Levi commanded. The maids spread out ankle I continued to carry Eren to his bedroom. Eren looked around Levis room to see the widows covered, a tinted chandelier above, and his whole room red and black. Typical vampire room. Levi laid Eren on his, you know it, red and black bed spread. Levi quickly took off his extra layers that protects him from the sun and sat by Eren's side, making sure Eren stayed laying down. Eren looked uncomfortable while Levi stared and sighed when a knock on the door brought Levi to look over at it.   
"Come in hanji."


	7. Eren's First Time

"Levi!" A woman with red hair ran up to Levi and engulfed him in a hug. Eren felt a pang of jealousy. Levi pried her off.  
"Get off shitty glasses and go look at my mate!" Hanji stopped and looked over at Eren with curious eyes, then she smiled and engulfed Eren in a hug.  
"You must be Eren! It's nice to finally meet you! Levi would not stop talking about how adorable his mate is!" Levi blushed and yanked her off Eren!  
"Shut up! Don't just hug my mate like you know him!" Hanji looked at Levi's angry expression to Eren's shocked one and smiles.  
"Where are my manners?-"  
"You don't have any-" Hanji bumped Levi out of the way and grabbed Eren's hand and shook vigorously.  
"My name is hanji, I'm the Levi's personal doctor and best friend!" Levi smacked her hand and she yelled and pulled back.  
" who's best friend?" Hanji was whining at Levi and rubbing her sore hand.  
"So mean Levi, after all these years of friendship." Hanji fake cried. Eren felt kinda bad for her. Levi just grabbed her by the shirt.  
"Quit your complaining and look at my mate! He's hurt!" Hanji stopped playing around and looked into Levi's eyes. Eren frowned and looked downward. Levi let go slowly.  
"His sorry excuse for a father beat the shit outta him. I want you to tend to his wounds."  
Hanji' s eyes widen and she nodded and went over to Eren. She smiled kindly.  
"It's okay Eren, we just need to look at the damage. Can you strip please?" Eren looked up worried and shook his head.  
"I-I'm fine, it's just my chest!" Hanji frowned.  
"Eren it's okay, no one will judge you. I promise. If you want, I'll send Levi out." Eren immediately shook his head and took in a deep breath. He slowly took off his shirt until it was bare. His eyes watered and he felt ashamed. Levi sensed his discomfort and took his hand, making Eren feel abit better. Levi nights lip hard and Hanji's eyes watered as they looked at his back, arms and chest. Scars on scars laid on Eren's chests, arms and back, plus new bruises started to form on his back.   
"Damn that man...."Levi cursed.  
"Oh Eren, I'm so sorry...." Eren looked away, unable to meet their eyes. Levi sat down on the bed and pulled Eren into his lap. After a few seconds, hanji started cleaning the wounds and levi held Eren as he silently cried in his chest. After hanji finished, she sighed.  
"I'm guessing he's never had blood before, judging by these scars." Levi just looked at her sadly and shook his head.  
"He didn't even know he was a fertile until I told him. I swear I'll kill that man..." Levi petted Eren's hair and he started dozing off. Hanji frowned and gently touched Eren's shoulder to keep him awake.  
"Eren......you need to drink blood." Eren's eyes widen and he turned his head quickly at hanji.  
"I-I can't." Levi took Eren's chin and he forced him to look at him in the eyes.  
"You can and you will. This will help you and allow you to completely transform into your fertile self. Then the scars will be gone. I promise I will be here for you every step of the way Eren." Eren stiffen. No more scars? Sounds like a good deal, but...  
"I-I don't know Levi.....I've never done it before, a-and I don't know if you'll still love me after I change." His eyes watered. Levi leaned down and kissed his lips gently, pulling back and smiling softly.  
"Brat, I'll always love you. Now shut up and suck." Levi turned his head to the side and Eren just stared at it.  
"Y-you want me to drink from you?!" Hanji chuckled.  
"He is your mate Eren, it's only natural he would want to be your first." Eren blushed deeply and looked into Levi's eyes. Levi nodded and Eren sighed.  
"I-itakimasu." Eren leaned over Levi's neck and hesitated.  
"It will be okay Eren, I will be fine." Levi's voice soothes Eren, allowing him to bite into Levi's neck and begin to drink.  
"After he's done, I think you will both need to rest, doctors orders."hanji smirksand walked out. Eren pulled back with blood dripping down his mouth. Levi smirked and licked it off and kissed Eren sweetly. Eren dozed off into Levi's arms and Levi laid down with him, falling asleep soon after him.


	8. Oh Noooo Levi!

*Later at night*  
Eren opened his eyes and found Levi shaking, curled into a ball. His face flustered and sweat damping the bed.  
"Levi?" Eren gently placed a hand on Levi's shoulder and shook carefully. Levi slowly opened his eyes, and looked at Eren with glazed over eyes.  
"....w-what is it brat?" His voice was rough and strained. Eren furrowed his brows and sat up.  
"Are you alright?" Eren laid a hand on Levi's cheek and flinched. Levi was too warm. He coughed into his pillow and sat up on his arms with struggle.   
"I'm fine bright eyes, just tired." Levi's arms gave out and he collapsed back on his pillow. Eren was obviously not fooled.  
"I'm going to go get Hanji!" Eren jumped out of bed. He was stopped from running off when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.  
"No! I'm fine. Please don't go." Levi's eyes watered and he was left panting for air. Eren frowned and held Levi's hand. He got back into bed and laid back down, bringing Levi with him.  
"Alright, calm down. Go back to sleep, I'm right here." He kissed Levi's hand and watched as Levi sighed in relief. He closed his eyes and curled into Eren. Both falling asleep.  
*in the morning*   
Eren woke up hyper and excited. He smiled and felt well rested. He looked down at the bundle of grumpiness in his arms, finding Levi's face pale and covered in sweat. He looked worse than last night. Eren placed a hand on Levi's forehead and drew back quickly. He was scorching. Eren's eyes watered and he jumped out of bed in a panic. He turned around to see that Levi didn't even flinch. Eren whimpered.  
"Hold on Levi, I'll get Hanji!" Eren ran out of the room to the hallway crying. He continued running blindly until he bumped into someone. Erwin was looking over some papers while walking when Eren ran into him. Erwin was shocked to find Levi's mate collapsing to the floor and crying.  
"Eren?? W-what's wrong? Where's Levi?" He doubts Levi would allow his mate wondering about in little clothing, especially since he was just fertilized. Erwin flinched when Eren grabbed his arm and looked up with tearful, beautiful eyes.  
"L-Levi, h-he's too warm. N-Need Hanji!" Erwin blushed at the sight of Eren's beauty. His lair longer and silkier, eyes brighter and bigger, his sun kissed skin smooth, his form is much more feminine and smaller, and the way Eren grabbed Erwin's arm-.  
Erwin cleared his throat and helped Eren up. Perhaps it's the changing making Eren more emotional and his hormones spill over. It's best to just bring Eren to Hanji, Levi would kill Erwin if anything happened to his mate.  
"It's alright Eren, I'll take you to Hanji. You know, Hanji will make everything better." He smiled warmly down at Eren. Eren smiled brightly up at Erwin, his cute little fangs poking out.  
"Thank you!" Eren took Erwin's hand. Erwin looked away blushing. He quickly took Eren to Hanji's lab, hoping that no one would see them and Levi won't kill him for thinking such things about his mate.   
Hanji opened the door after the third knock and hugged Eren.  
"OMG EREN YOUR SO CUTE I COULD JUST EAT YOU UP!!" Hanji pulled back and saw a sad look on Eren's face. Erwin cleared his throat, took his hand back and excused himself and left. Hanji looked between Erwin's retreating figure and Eren before resting her eyes on Eren's face.  
".....Levi's cool with that?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Eren pushed his face into Hanji's lab coat and started bawling.  
Hanji waved her arms and laid them gently on Eren's shoulders, pushing him back alittle.  
"Eren?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
Eren sniffed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Hanji! It's Levi! H-He's very feverish and pale! I knew I should've came sooner, b-but Levi said he was fine a-and-" Eren cried harder. Hanji smiled gently and rubbed Eren's back. Eren tried to stop crying.  
"Calm down Eren, Levi is strong. I'll go check on him okay?" Eren started to calm down and nodded adorably. Hanji giggled and got her stuff. She held her bag in one hand and took Eren's hand with the other. They walked back to Levi's room and opened the door quietly.  
They found Levi painting and shifting in his sleep, calling his mate's name.  
"E-Eren.....Eren..." Levi repeated, as if searching for him. Hanji looked at Eren and nodded over to Levi.  
"Eren, quickly go hold Levi's hand to let him know your here!" Eren looked confused but ran to Levi's side of the bed and took his hand, rubbing it with his thumb.  
"Shhhhhh it's okay Levi, I'm right here. Sorry it took me so long." Levi stopped trashing and held Eren's hand tightly. His eyes slowly opened.  
"......Eren....." Levi voice was hoarse and he coughs painfully. Hanji came over and started to check Levi's symptoms, Eren holding his hand through it all. As Hanji checked his fever, Levi had worn a pained look and panted for air. Hanji checked it and sighed. She looked at Levi and frowned.  
"How many times do I need to tell you to take better care of yourself?! You nearly scared Eren to death!" Hanji scold. Levi looked at Eren feverishly and squeezed his hand gently. Eren smiled gently and squeezed back. Hanji got out some pills and blood bags. Eren looked at Hanji with a hint of panic in his eyes.  
"What's wrong with him?" Eren teared up. Hanji sighed.  
"He hasn't been eating enough, plus stress and going out during daylight most of the day, barely sleeping and kingly duties has finally taken a toll on his body. He just needs lost of rest." Hanji smiled lightly at Eren and ruffled his hair, ignoring Levi's weak glare. She lighted Levi's head and gave him pills and fed him blood. Levi struggled to drink, but managed it.  
"Normally I'd prefer you to still go to school Eren. Ya know, education and what not. But I can imagine Levi not rest and worrying himself sicker over his newly found newborn fertile mate. Plus, he needs you by his side so he can rest, since your his mate. You need to keep him calm and know your safe. Dominant vampires, when feeling vulnerable, feel unable to protect their mate, so just stay close to Levi so he knows your safe and can rest." Hanji pat's Eren's shoulder and puts a cloth on Levi's head. Eren nodded and held Levi's hand.   
"Don't worry Levi, I'm right here, safe and sound." He kissed Levi's head and Hanji squealed.  
"Awwwww so cute! Oh, I'll check on Levi later, don't over exerted yourself Levi and let me know if he gets worse!" Hanji grabbed her things and skipped out the door, closing it. Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair, allowing tears to shed.  
"I'm so sorry Levi, maybe if I could stop you from coming to school, or made sure you ate and was resting, then you wouldn't be feeling so bad." He whimped. Eren was cut off by a light flick to the forehead by Levi.  
"Dumbass, like you could stop me from coming, I'd be even more worried. And make me eat and rest?" Levi laughed which turned into a coughing fit.   
"Please don't make me laugh again." Eren frowned.  
"Why come to school yesterday then if you weren't feeling well?? You could've had someone else come!" Levi sighed and patted Eren's head.  
"Because you were acting weird with your father. I was worried he would do something, and I was right." Levi growled, gritting his teeth.  
"He deserves to be tortured for years to come for what he had done to you! When I'm done with him, he'll be begging for me to kill him!" Levi sat up coughing roughly and sneezed. Eren rubbed his back and Levi sniffed.  
"I-It's okay Levi, don't worry about it. Just rest." Levi frowned and grumbled while laying back down.  
"It's not okay Eren. Not even close." He thought for a second, and used up the rest of his strength to sit up quickly and grab Eren. He pulled him onto the bed and laid his head down on Eren's chest, panting. He shook his head slowly.  
"No, he hurt you. I won't let him get away with this." Eren stroked Levi's hair softly.  
"Yes yes, just sleep Levi." He kissed Levi's head and Levi pouted.   
"Alright, but once I awake, I'm coming for him." Levi closed his eyes to sleep. Eren smiled and followed Levi to sleep not long after.  
But what they don't know is that bad choices are going to be made.  
\----------------------------------  
Authors note!!!!!  
Hello guys! Wow, I suck at these, but I just wanna apologize for updating so damn slowly. I like to write my stories on paper and make sure that they are like....15 pages more so I won't have writers block. But lately I haven't had time! I hope you enjoy this chapter with the little extra more work in it. I'll try updating more often! Have a glorious day!


	9. Reckless and Relentless

*2 hours later*  
Eren woke up quietly, he noticed Levi's heavy breathing died down, meaning his fever is lowered. Unfortunately Levi was still snoring, meaning he was still stuffed up. Eren sighed and checked Levi's forehead to be safe.  
'Good, his fever went down.'  Eren smiled softly and got out of bed, stretching his legs. He was careful not to wake his lover as he went over to the window to peek through the dark curtains. Luckily it was dark outside. Eren pulled back and caught himself in the mirror and nearly gasped. His skin was smoother, hair down to his bum, and his figure was very feminine. He touched his own face, shocked.  
"This....this is me? I look like a girl!" Eren yell whispered. He noticed his was still in his school clothes. He gasped when he realized the key he wore around his neck was not there.  
"W-where-" he remembered he left it under the floor boards in his room so his dad wouldn't find it. It was a keepsake from his dead mother.  
"Ah! I have to get it before HE finds it!" Eren panics. He looked over at Levi.  
"Should I tell him?.....no, he needs to rest, I'll just be back before he wakes up." Eren snuck out of the room, sparing Levi a last look. As he went to the front door, a maid called after him and ran up to him.  
"Mr. Yaegar! W-where are you going?" She tried catching her breath. Eren looked at her and smiled.  
"Ah, perfect! If Levi wakes up before I get back, can you tell him I'll be back soon? Thank you!" Eren went out the front, the maid calling after him.  
"W-wait! Mr. Yaegar! Oh, I need to tell someone!" She ran off. Eren was strolling to his neighborhood and got to his house. He looked up at the tree in the back he normally used to get to and from his room.   
"Hm, I don't remember it being this high." He said as he tried to jump for the branch. He managed to grab onto a branch and smiled, not noticing a piece pierced his hand.  
"Progress!" He pulled up with all his might and managed to get onto the branch. He caught his breath and climbed up with struggle. He opened his window and climbed through it.   
"I don't remember being THAT out of shape• he wiped the sweat off his face. Eren opened the floor board hiding his key and put it on. He started packing his bags. He noticed his hand was bleeding and licked it, making a face. He felt his fangs grow and sighed, willing them to go back in.  
"That'll take some getting use to." Eren heard a thud and was on high alert. He didn't have time to hide as the door to his bedroom slammed open. Dr.Yaegar stood slumped over with a bottle of beer, obviously pissed drunk.   
".....what the fuck are YOU doing here you little shit!" He threw the bottle at Eren and managed to cut his cheek. Eren stepped back before his father crossed over and grabbed his hair. Dr. Yaegar looked at his son closely.  
".....you look like a slut....YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR WHORE MOTHER!" Eren was then thrown against the wall and he fell with a thud. Eren felts the blood fall from his face as he spit up blood. He looked up at Dr. Yaegar sadly and with tearful eyes.  
"W-why would you-" he got a kick I the stomach.  
"Shut up! Your nothing but garbage! Garbage who killed their own mother by being born!" Another sharp kick to the side. Eren closed his eyes and curled into a ball,  hearing a slight slam from downstairs.   
"I-I didn't do it, it w-was an accident!" He repeated as Dr. Yaegar continued to kick him in his torso. All of a sudden, the lickings stopped and a blood curling scream filled the room. Before Eren could even look up, his whole world went black.


	10. Monster

*An hour later*  
Eren's eyes slowly opened to meet the baroness of the room. The only thing that stood out were blood red eyes and a mouth covered in blood. Eren froze in fear as the monster reached out and touched Eren's cheek.  
"E-Eren?" A deep, demonic voice reached his ears. The monster rubbed his cheek while he leaned over Eren, blood from his mouth dripping onto Eren's face.   
"Eren......Eren.....Eren....." Eren noticed the monster was crying trails of blood. Eren's eyes started to adjust to the darkness and he looked closer. He gasped realizing the monster was Levi. Eren flinched when Levi leaned closer and licked his cheek. Eren winced in pain but Levi kept licking his wounds, repeating his name in a sad, hoarse voice.  
"Eren.....Eren..." Levi raked his razor sharp teeth across Eren's neck. He licked it clean before breaking the skin. Eren groaned as Levi sucked hard. He eventually stopped and rubbed his cheek against Eren's neck and purred. Eren carefully patted Levi's head, hoping to draw Levi to his senses.  
"Levi....." Levi looked up at Eren and growled angerly. He grabbed Eren's arms and brought Eren face to face, surprising and frightening Eren. Levi growled out in his horrific voice.  
"What were you thinking! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Levi was shaking with anger and barred his teeth.   
"Do you WANT to die?!" Eren began sobbing.  
"M'sorry levi." Eren thought best about telling Levi about the key, that's for a better time. Levi brought Eren close with a hug.  
"I-I thought I lost you..."Eren felt a warm sticky substance wet his shoulder. He pulled back as far as Levi would let him to see him crying more blood.  
"Oh Levi...."Eren kissed Levi's eyelids and licked the blood from his eyes.  
"You can't kill me off that easily." Eren smiled lightly, trying to brighten the mood. Levi opened his eyes, his normal eye color showing. He smiled lightly.  
"Like a damn cockroach." His voice was back to its deep silky one. Eren scoffed and looked around them. He noticed he was in his own bed and found his room messier than before.  
"....what happened when I was.....out?" Levi's face fell.  
"......he was hurting you....he deserves to be punished." Eren looks at him confused and held onto Levi's hands.  
"Who?" Eren was scared to know the answer. Levi just looked over to the corner of the room. Eren's eyes followed his, widening in shock.  
".......father?" Eren started to shake at the sight of the blood pooled underneath him. Levi put a hand under Eren's chin and forced him to look at him.  
"He's not dead, not yet anyway. I just made sure he won't be able to move." Levi smirked devilishly.  
"B-But-" Eren was at lost for words. Sure his father was a horrible person and was the last person on earth to get a dad of the year award, but he was still Eren's father. Levi frowned.  
"He hurt you Eren, mentally and physically!" Levi nearly growled. Why was Eren protecting this human trash?! Eren made a whimpering sound, as if his mate was angery with him. Levi stroked Eren's face, hushing him.  
"It's alright love, no one will hurt you anymore." Levi nuzzles Eren comfortingly.  
A sound by the window drew their attention. Two bats flew in. Erwin and Hanji.  
"King Levi!" Hanji landed and transformed into her human form, Erwin right behind her. They both analyzed the room and found a blood covered Levi, and half dead looking man, and a frighten and beaten Eren. Erwin had an idea at what went down.  
"What.....what ha-" Levi cut Hanji off.  
"He hurt Eren, I will not let it go." Levi commanded. Erwin stepped forward and bowed his head, Hanji following suit.  
"Of course sir." Hanji straighten up and went to go check out Levi, seeing his light pants that would go unnoticed by anyone but her.  
"Levi, your not suppose to push yourself! Nor are you Eren, you just completed your transformation into a fertile! What am I going to do with you two!" Hanji was ready to pull her hair out. Eren's face went red with embarrassment and nodded.   
"S-sorry..." Levi just glared hard at Hanji.  
"How am I suppose to rest when my mate runs off towards danger?!" Eren frowned.  
"B-But you were asleep! I didn't want to wake you and you over exert yourself!" Levi snapped.  
"And look how well that turned out! I can feel when your away, I felt your distress and had to wake up! Luckily you hurt your hand so I could find your location by scent. What were you thinking you stupid boy?! You nearly got yourself killed!" Levi was rilled up, and sent himself into a choke sounding coughing fit. Hanji and Eren were right on him and felt his forehead as he panted.  
"He's too hot, we need to take him home. NOW." Hanji lifted Levi with ease because he was light and ill. Levi looked over at Eren with worry. He reached out weakly. Eren went over to Levi and took his hand gently. Levi grabbed it and brought Eren closer and looked over Eren's shoulder at Dr. Yeagar with hate. Erwin noticed and raised an eyebrow.  
"Want us to take him too?" Levi looked feverishly at Erwin.  
".....d-dungeon.." Erwin felt a smile on his lips as he went over and picked up Dr. Yeagar.  
"I will see to it, my king." Levi nodded and motioned to go. Hanji picked Eren up on her back with struggle and carried them back.   
All Hanji could think of was how they were going to bring Levi's fever down, Eren thought about Levi and his father, and Levi was just....out.


	11. Pure Blood

WARNING: contains religious names and twists on bible references. If you are easily offended, then don't read this chapter.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Hanji set Levi in his bed, hooking him up to an IV containing blood. Eren watched as Hanji checked his pupils.  
".....H-Hanji? Umm.. When I woke up after.....after I was unconscious, Levi was- well...different." Eren fiddled with his hands.  
Hanji looked up at him and then back at Levi. She sighed and sat in a chair in the corner of a room, gesturing for Eren to come closer.  
Eren sat in front of her and watched her curiously.  
"Eren, you know that there are two types of main vampires right? A Dom and a fertile?" Eren nodded.  
"Well, there are also different kinds of vampires.....in a sense." Eren looked at her in confusion.  
"Different kinds?" Hanji hummed, thinking.  
"Okay, look at it this way. You know the story of Cain and Abel right?" Eren nodded.  
"Well god was so angery with Cain, that because of his deeds, he was turned into the very first vampire. Along his life, he created many creatures like him, and had children who inherited his powerful blood. You see Eren, what I'm trying to say is, is that there are very few direct descendants of Cain. And, well...your mated to one. Levi is the most purest blood of our kind, which makes him the most strongest and important, which is why he is our king. Now, what you saw in that room was the true and purest form of a vampire. We have evolved over the ages and less of us can actually transform, only a handful of vampires can do it. Those people are aristocrats of the highest and royalty in one form or another. So to make a long story short, your mated to an old, important, surprisingly cuddly man." Hanji smiled as she looked over at Levi cuddling with Eren's pillow. Eren looked at her surprised.  
"So.....Levi....he's-"  
"Yes Eren, he's really old. What, you think we would let just anyone be our king?" Hanji scoffed.  
"E-Eren?" Eren turned around to see Levi in bed, reaching out to him with his eyes opened.  
"Looks like your boyfriend is awake, go be cute together." She gestured for Eren to shoo. Eren got up and went over to Levi and sat down by him, taking his hand.  
"Hey." Eren smiled softly. Levi gazed up at Eren and touched the key hanging around Eren's neck. Eren's smile faded.  
".....it's the reason I went back. It was from my mother." Levi grabbed Eren's head and brought him down for a kiss, then he hugged him tightly, crying.  
"Thank god your safe." Eren winced in pain but he stroked Levi's hair.  
"Of course silly, I have you." Hanji waltzed over with a wet rag and a bowl of water in her hand. She pulled Eren back abit and placed the tag on Levi's forehead, placing the bowl on Levi's bedside table. Eren giggled at Levi's pouty face the gasped in pain. Hanji and Levi looked at Eren in concern.  
"Let me take a look at you Eren." Hanji said in her doctor tone.  
"I-I'm fine-" Eren grabbed his side. Hanji rolled her eyes and picked him up, placing him on the bed while Levi took him in his arms. Hanji carefully took off The shirt Eren wore.  
"L-Levi-" Levi growled to keep Eren from fighting him. His mate was hurt and he'd be damned more if he let a little fever keep him from protecting his mate. Hanji looked over Eren and gasped at the dis colored brusies littering his side.  
"It looks bad. I'm going to have to run some tests. It looks like some ribs were broken, maybe on pierced a lung, some internal bleeding. God Levi, he might need surgery!" Eren shook his head, scared.  
"I-It's alright, I've had worse." Levi frowned and held Eren gently.  
"Help...Eren..." He was starting to get tired, but kept conscious for Eren. Hanji ran some tests while Levi held him, comforting him. An hour later and Hanji was glad there were no internal bleeding, just some broken ribs.  
"You'll need a rib brace, and some blood. Your on bed rest with Levi, and if either of you dickheads even set one foot out of bed-" she growled in frustration and sighed.  
"I'll check back on you guys later, and you better both still be in bed! Ring the bell if you need me your highness." Hanji grabbed her stuff and left their room, slamming the door. Levi chuckled.  
"Shitty....glasses." He was barely hanging on. Levi brought Eren closer and kissed his head.  
"Rest love." Levi rubbed Eren's back until he fell asleep. Levi smiled at Eren's soft snores and kept him close, falling asleep soon after Eren. That was the best sleep he had in years.  
0////////////////////////////////////////O  
Authors Note: I noticed that I didn't exactly explain why Levi was like that in the last chapter, but hopefully this will clear it alllllll up. Any questions or anything I missed, please let me know. I am human and I make mistakes.


	12. Your Vampire Will Taste like Sweet Nectar

*5 hours later*  
Eren woke up with hunger pains and a dry throat. He sat up and rubbed his throat, making a noise. He nearly squealed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see his sickly mate sitting up next to him.  
"Ewen, whaz wong?" Levi slurred, voice raspy with illness and sleep. Eren just shrugged, shaking his head.  
"M'just hungry. I'll get some food later." Levi smack his head lightly.  
"Dummy, don't starve yourself!" Levi shook his head and tilted it to the side. Eren's eyes widen and he shook his head frantically.  
"No way Levi! Your still I'll, I couldn't feed from you!" Eren made a move for the door but Levi kept a hold on his shoulder. He forced Eren to look at him and glared.  
"Oi, shitty brat, you think I'll let you, my mate, drink from anyone else? Hell, let alone starve?" Eren looked down guiltily.  
"I can hold off Levi-" Levi grabbed Eren's head and shoved his face to his neck.  
"Just drink you brat." Eren blushed. He got a whiff of Levi's scent and his mouth watered. He swallowed back and shook his head, trying to break free.  
"L-Levi, I told you-" Levi growled, making Eren whimper.  
"Just do it!" Levi coughed out. Eren hesitate before another wave of pain in his stomachs caused him to sink his fangs into Levi's neck.   
"Ngh!" Levi felt a sharp pain, then pleasure filled him as Eren began to drink. Levi held Eren's head.  
"Your doing good love." Levi's sweet blood filled Eren's mouth, tasting of honey, vanilla, and warmth. Levi just stroked Eren's head as Eren fed. Once feeling full enough, Eren pulled back with blood trickling down his moth and watery eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry Levi." Levi coughed in his elbow and smirked. He leaned over and licked the left over blood off of Eren's face. Eren blushed.  
"Don't be, I forced you to." Eren leaned over and licked Levi's neck clean, then pulled back. Levi frowned slightly, fever rising. He began crying.  
"Stay with me Eren, please don't ever leave me." Eren kissed Levi's neck and hugged him.  
"Always, my love." Eren kisses Levi sweetly and Levi's face went red.  
"E-Eren, don't! Y-You'll get sick too!" Levi frowned and rubbed Eren's lips to try getting his germs off. Eren pouted.  
"But I miss you." Levi opened and closed his mouth, as if he were to say something, but ended up just sighing.  
"Come he beat." Levi took his head and brought him close and kissed his head. Eren kissed and and found Levi's fever has risen. Eren frowned.   
"Levi.....maybe you should drink from me this time."  Levi scoffed, becoming a harsh, wet cough. After he recovered and shook his head.  
"Not right now." Eren rolled his eyes.  
"Don't be a hard ass Levi. When was the last time you ate?" Levi looked as if he was thinking and Eren scold him.  
"Exactly. Now don't make me have to hold you down, because fertile or not, I will." Eren was completely serious and Levi knew it. He sighed and nodded slowly.  
"Alright alright, anything for my princess." He smirked. Eren rolled his eyes and just ignored the nickname. He tilted his head.  
"Come get some princess chow." Levi chuckled and leaned in. He whispered lowly.  
"Thank you Eren." Eren felt his heartstrings pull. Before he could say anything he felt Levi bite down. Surprisingly it wasn't as painful as he expected it to be. All Eren could hear is Levi feeding, then pleasure filled him. Eren moaned in lust. One, two, three- on the fourth sip Eren had an orgasm. Levi pulled back and smirked wickedly. Eren was panting hard. Levi licked his neck clean and starting kissing Eren passionately. Eren winced as his ribs hurt and Levi pulled back.  
"Next time love." He kissed Eren's forehead and laid down, taking Eren with him. Eren whimpered.  
"But-" Levi put a finger on his lips.   
"Next time. Now, rest." Levi curled into Eren.  
"...Hey Levi?" Levi growled.  
"Eren I told you-" Eren cut him off.  
"You taste like sweet nectar." Eren giggled.


	13. Mikasa

*two days later*  
Eren woke up excited and bounced off the bed.  
"Levi! It's morning!" Levi groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
"I'm up, I'm up." Eren put his forehead on Levi's and smiled.  
"Your fevers gone!" Eren tackled Levi into a hug. Levi pried him off.  
"Yeah yeah get off brat." Levi blushed.  
"I-I'm going to go get ready. Stay. Here." Levi glared down at Eren and went to the bathroom. Eren heard a ding in the bag he brought. He jumped up and tip toes to his bag, rummaging through to find his phone. In big words he saw Mikasa's name and 50 other texts. Eren gulped and widen his eyes.  
"Awe fuck! I forgot to tell everyone what happened!" Eren flipped his phone open and saw that his battery was almost dead. He quickly called Mikasa.   
"Ohh I hope she's not too mad." Eren held the phone to his ear and-  
"EREN YAEGAR WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU IVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR DAYS ARMIN AND CONNIE AND EVERYONE ARE WORRIED BECAUSE YOU HAVENT BEEN SHOWING UP AT SCHOOL WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING-" Eren held his phone from his ear, waiting for Mikasa to stop her yelling.  
"Mikasa! Chill out!" The yelling on the other line got even louder and Eren sighed.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CHILL OUT YOU WERE MISSING EREN HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO CHILL OUT YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CALL AFTER DISAPPEARING FOR DAYS AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED?! ARE YOU ON DRIGS OMG DID SOMEONE KIDNAP YOU WHERE ARE YOU-"  
"MIKASA CALM YOUR TITS!" Eren snapped. Before Mikasa could reply Eren continued.  
"Listen, I know that I should have called sooner but in honesty, that had not even crossed my mind!  
"Eren what are you-"  
"Just listen! *sighs* look, to simplify everything, dad beat me up good, Levi got sick, I was transformed, I look like a fucking girl by the way, and things just started to settle, so please don't have a bitch fit right now okay?" Mikasa was quiet on the other line.  
".....hello? Mikasa?" Eren heard crying and he instantly felt bad. It wasn't her fault he was an asshole who doesn't answer his phone.  
"Awe Mikasa-"  
"W-When can I see y-you Eren? I-I miss you." Mikasa sounded so broken. Eren frowned.  
"I-I don't know. I don't think Levi will allow me to attended school right now. He just recovered so it could be a few more days. I'm so sorry Mikasa." Eren heard Mikasa trying to stop crying.  
"I-I have an idea. How about I throw a party, invite all our friends. What better way to celebrate your transformation?" Eren looked thoughtfully.  
"I don't know-" He looked over at the bathroom.  
"Eren please, I haven't been able to sleep. It would give me some piece of mind to see you."  
Eren sighed and rubbed his head. This girl was going to be the death of him.  
"Alright Mikasa, I'll be there. Just send me the deets and Ill see what I can do." He heard a sigh of relief on the line.  
"Thank you Eren. I will. We all miss you."  
"I miss you all too." He heard the water shut off in the bathroom.  
"And I have to go, by!"   
"Eren wait-" he hung up, put his phone on his bag, and jumped on the names as soon as the door opened to show Levi in his towel.  
".....your still in bed brat?" Eren smirked.  
"Had to wait for you to get out."  
Levi hmed and went to get dressed. Eren was planning plan A all the way to Z on how to get to that party.


	14. Armin

Levi looked at Eren suspiciously.  
"....what are you up to?" Eren gulped and got out of the bed.  
"N-Nothing levi! J-Just getting dressed!" Eren went to his bag and saw a text. In all capital letters it said Armin's fault. Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and decided to message her later. He grabbed a band tee and baggy pants. Before he could change into them, Levi walked over and ripped it out of his hands.   
"LEVI WTF??" Eren reached for it but Levi held it away.  
"No mate of mine will wear rags." Levi tossed it out the door and went into his closet and grabbed a long shirt.  
"Change into this" he held it out for Eren. Eren lifted an eyebrow.  
"Any pants?" Levi smirked and threw the short ontop of Eren's head. Before Eren got the shirt off, Levi grabbed Eren's bag and left the room. Eren nearly fumed as he changed.  
"Stupid Levi....stupid pants....stupid- OMG LEVI!!!" Levi came running back in.  
"What-what is it?!" Levi caught sight of Eren in his shirt which squeezed Eren's curves and actually flowed like a dress. He and Eren blushed for different reasons.   
"Levi! I-I look like a girl! Please give me some pants to wear!" Eren was embarrassed.   
"....I don't think you need any, that DRESS seems to cover everything for you." Levi smirked and put empathize on the word dress. He was right though, the shirt reached to Eren's knees. Eren went red and opened his mouth to resort, but was cut off by Erwin opening the door. He looked between Eren and Levi, setting bis eyes on Levi.  
"Are you well, sir?" Levi glared up.   
"I-I'll take that as a yes. Oh, Eren has a visitor downstairs. An....Armin Alert? The coconut headed boy with beautiful eyes?" Erwin complimented and insulted Armin so normally Eren almost didn't catch the compliment.  
"...uhhhh yeah, yeah that's him. Levi-"  
"Go on brat." Eren smiled and ran up and gave Levi a hug. He kissed his cheek and ran out the room. He memorized some parts of the castle, so he remembered how to get to the front door. He nearly flew down the stairs and fell right on top of Armin. Levi felt a rush of pain through the bond and flinched.  
"That little-" Levi ran out the door, a confused Erwin behind him. Eren looked down and smiled at Armin.  
"Armin!" He gave a shocked Armin a hug. It took Armin a few seconds to realize that this chick was Eren.  
"....E-Eren??" Armin blushed and pushed Eren off. Eren looked up at armin from the floor, pouting.  
"What was that for? Is that that how you treat your best friend?" Armin stared at Eren in surprise.  
"Eren, you-....your a-" Eren got in his face.  
"I still have my dick thank you very much!" Eren got mad.  
"And Levi forced me into his shirt!"  
Armin blushed deepened and he stood straight up. Eren realized what he said was misleading.  
"Armin- wait, not like-"  
"EREN!" Levi came flying down and whooshed right next to them.  
"Are you alright?" Levi pulled Eren up. Eren nodded.   
"I'm fine Levi." Eren brushed his hands on Levi's shirt. Levi looked at Eren in disgust.  
"Oi, brat-" Armin pushed a letter between them. Both of their eyes trailed down to the paper.  
"....uhhhhh Armin? What's this?"  
"Yeah brat, why are you giving us.....a letter?" Armin bowed, keeping the letter still.  
"I INVITE EREN YAEGAR AND VAMPIRE KING LEVI THE THIRD TO A PARTY AT MIKASA'S HOUSE!" Armin was panting at the end of his....invitation. Eren was absolutely mortified.  
"Armin, Mikasa already invited me." Eren was not sure what to say. Armin looked up with determined eyes. Erwin was watching him from the third floor.  
"I wanted to invite you and your lover more formally Eren, I don't think you should run off and worry King Levi more than you should. As your mate, it is his right to go where ever his mate goes. This really is in your best interest Eren." Erwin smiled from above.   
"Interesting." Levi looked between Armin and Eren. He gave Eren a we-will-talk-later look and growled. Eren looked down guiltily.  
"Levi-"  
"We will go. But if you ever try to hide something from me again Eren, I will lock you up in this castle so you may never leave." Eren whimpered. Armin was nervous but kept a straight, determined face. Levi looked at Armin, looked him up and down to size him up. He then took the invitation.  
"We shall see you then. Erwin." Erwin flew down and kneeled next to Levi.  
"Yes, my king?" Erwin looked down, not forgetting to look up at the cute boy with a serious looking face.  
"See to it that Mr. Alert gets home safely. Me and Eren have some talking to do." Eren whimpered again. Erwin stood up tall and held his arm out to Armin.  
"Shall we go sir?" Armin blushed. He shakily took Erwin's bicep, feeling his miscle through the shirt. He turned to look at Eren, smiling sadly.  
"Bye Eren." Erwin led Armin out before Eren could say anything. As soon as the door closed, a small voice echoed in the room.  
"Bye."


	15. Coffin Closet

*walking out to the car*  
"Levi, where are we going?" Levi smirked.  
"To the mall, unless you prefer wearing my clothes. Eren blushed and opened his mouth. Levi opened the door and held it open for Eren.  
"Just get in." Eren glared at Levi for a second then went in, Levi following behind.  
*In the car on the way to the mall*  
"....so are you really going to the party with me?" Levi chuckled.  
"Unless you want to stay home tonight, yes." Eren glared slightly before looking out the window.  
"Well, wouldn't it be weird if the vampire knig showed up to a human-er, mostly human party? Levi grabbed Eren's head and forced him to look at him.  
"Why do you not want me there so badly?"Eren gulped and looked away from Levi's face.  
"N-No reason." Levi growled and put his hand on Eren's neck.  
"Eren." Levi warned. Eren whimpered and looked down.  
"I-It's just......what if the girls look at you!" Eren squeezed his eyes shut. Levi blinked.  
".....so what if they do?" Levi smirked sadistically.  
"I-I don't want anyone looking at you but me!" Eren tried to hide his face, but Levi kept his hand on Eren's neck. Levi chuckled.  
"And since when have I ever had any interest in HUMAN girls?" Eren opened his eyes.  
"W-Well-"  
"Do you really think I'd leave you for a filthy blood bag with tits?" Eren blushed.  
"..........no." Levi smirked.  
"Then don't worry about it, have some faith in me. I'm all yours." Levi pressed his lips up to Eren. Eren smiled in the kiss. The car stopped and Levi's door opened. A man was holding a black umbrella open for Levi.  
"We are here your majesty." Levi hissed and placed his glasses on. He looked at Eren. He reached into his coat and placed a pair of sunglasses on Eren's face.  
"Even if the sun doesn't burn you like us, it can irritate your eyes." Eren blinked in surprise. Levi stepped out of the car and took the umbrella from the man's hand. He used his other hand to grab Eren's and helped out of the car. Without letting go, Levi took Eren into the mall. Eren was looking around quickly and spotted hottopic. He pointed to it and was going for it, but Levi held onto his hand and kept him at his side. Eren frowned.  
"Levi, I want to go to hottopic!" Eren pouted. Levi looked down at Eren, then hottopic.  
"That cheap place is not befitting for you. There is only one reason we come to this mall, and it's for the stores specifically for vampires." Levi led Eren to a stairway hidden in the corner of the mall between hottopic and Spencer's. He led him down to a dark, eerie double doors. Levi flashed his fangs and they opened automatically. Eren stared in awe. Levi smirked and tugged on Eren's arm to follow. As they went in, Eren noticed the slight fog hiding their feet, the lit candles barley giving off a glow to show the way, and the shadows of people passing by Eren and Levi, not on touching Eren or Levi. Eren looked up to Levi and noticed his eyes glowing.  
"Levi, where are we?" Levi looked down at a slightly scared Eren and smiled to show off his fangs.  
"Welcome to the vampire world." Eren's eyes widen as he gasped. Eren then preceded to flick Levi's cheek.  
"Ow! What the hell!?" Eren glared up.  
"Don't try to scare me like that and give me a good explanation!" Levi rubbed his cheek with the hand not holding Eren's.  
"Ah, geez. Can't take a joke? Damn. It's basically the vampire side of the mall. No humans and no cheap tacky clothes, unless that's what the vampire is into."Eren grinned.  
"Now was that so hard?" Levi flipped him off and started dragging him to the stores. They entered one called 'Coffin Closet.' Eren went up to a woman with medium reddish brown hair.  
"Hey, Petra." The woman looked over at him and smiled, showing off her little fangs.  
"King Levi!" Eren felt jealousy swelling in his chest. Levi pushed Eren forward.  
"This is my mate, Eren. We came today to get him measured and get him clothes. Think your up for it?" Petra smiled at Eren.  
"Of course! I'm Petra by the way." She bowed slightly to Eren. Eren blushed and held out his hand, surprising her.  
"I'm Eren. It's nice to meet you." Petra looked at his hand and giggled. She took it and shook.  
"Nice to see the king has an interesting mate." Levi glared slightly at her. Before he could say anything, Petra took Eren into the back.  
"Just stay still please." Eren nodded as Petra started measuring him.   
".......so, how do you know Levi?" Petra giggled.  
"He's been friends with my family for many generations. Plus, we dated for a bit." Eren nearly choked. Petra looked up and back down to his legs to measure.  
"Ah, but that was such a long time ago. We thought it better to be friends." She smiled and stood up.   
"Please don't worry queen Eren, there's is nothing between us." Eren nodded slightly.   
"R-Right." Petra went to give Levi the measurements. Eren stood there for a few seconds in shock. Why didn't Levi tell him? Well, he shouldn't be surprised, as old as Levi is, it would be weird if he didn't have a past lover-  
"Eren?" Levi voiced from the front of the store, bringing Eren back from his thoughts.  
"C-Coming!" Eren opened the curtain and ran up front. Levi raised an eyebrow and Eren avoided his eyes. Levi looked at Petra.  
"......we would like 10 dresses, 15 shirts and pants, 5 coats,........" Eren blocked the rest out, looking between Petra and Levi. He seemed so off guard. He felt another pang in his chest-  
"Eren?" Eren looked up to the worried look on Levi's face. Eren laughed nervously.  
"Ah, sorry. I'm alittle tired. What was the question again?" Levi frowned and put both hands on Eren's shoulder.  
"Are you hungry? Would you like to eat now?" Before Levi could unbutton his short, Eren placed his hands on Levi's.  
"N-No, I'm just tired. I think I just need some rest."   
"Will you be okay for tonight? We don't have to go." Levi became near frantic and Eren felt guilty for lying to him.   
"I-I'll be fine, just need alittle rest is all." He smiled up at Levi.  
"If you want King Levi, I can send the clothes to your castle." Petra looked serious. Levi looked at her and nodded.  
"Thank you Petra, sorry about this." Eren frowned. Petra just giggled and shook her head.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later." She smiled. Levi looked at Eren and picked him up.  
"L-Levi what-"  
"Your tired right? Then don't over exhaust yourself." Levi left the store. Eren took one last look at 'Coffin Closet'. "Nothing"between them huh? "Nothing" my ass.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: heeeey sorry for not updating fast enough! Ive been lazy and busy with my new social life. Plus, I've been adding more chapters then I have originally wrote, such as chapters Mikasa, Armin, and Coffin Closet. I just want it to be easier for you guys to follow along than just through you guys in with the wolves. So if there is something you don't understand, please let me know and I'll fix it. Because what might make sense to me might not to others ya know? Anyway, thank you for being patient and reading this story!


	16. Getting Ready

*back at home*  
Eren looks in the mirror in their bedroom.  
"Hey Levi? Do you have any scissors? Or a hat? At least something that makes me looks more, you know, manly?"Levi pokes his head in from the bathroom, brushing his fangs.  
"You do not need either, the more feminine the sub is, the more they are attractive and wanted in the vampiric world." Eren looks at him, glaring.  
"That might be great in the vampire night, but not for this party, where many of my human friends will be there-" Eren gasped.  
"Jean will be there! Oh my god he is never going to let me hear the end of it!" Eren buried his face in his hands and sits down. Levi puts his toothbrush up and spits in the sink. He then comes over to Eren and rests a hand on his shoulder.   
"Eren, you are perfect, and if anyone tells you different, they will have to talk to me." Levi glares down in a serious manner. Eren looked up from his face.  
"R-really?" Levi smirk and picked him up and placed him on the bed.  
"Yes, I am." Levi smiles at him lovingly and hears a knock. He walks over to the door and opens to see a few boxes on the floor. He bends over and picks them up and brings them over to the bed. Eren looks at them curiously.  
"What is it?" Levi takes off a lid a smirks.He pulls a silk shirt up and shows Eren. Eren looked at it and looks through the boxes.  
"....are these the clothes?? Is that a fucking dress?? I am not going to wear that!!" Levi laughs.   
"Oh no, that is for a special night. But this no holds more of the modern clothes." Eren looks through it. He pulls out a blue jacket and a loose white shirt with black shorts.  
".....I guess this is the most modern you have. It will have to work." Eren gets up and heads to the bathroom.Levi chuckles and gets dressed in a nice shirt and suit. Eren comes out in embarrassment.  
"L-Levi, this shirt is too long..." Levi looked over at him and smiles.  
"No, i think it is perfect. Are you ready?" Eren sighed and goes over to take his arm.  
"Let's just get the embarrassment over with." Levi chuckles and leads him to the car.  
"Hey Eren?" Eren looked up at him.  
"Hm?" Levi leans down and kisses his jaw.  
"You look lovely."Levi takes him into the car and starts driving off. Eren looked down in a blush the whole way.  
\-------------  
Authors Note: hey, so I got a job and have started watching leafyishere, which I am watching while I wrote this. I promise next  
Chapter will be better and hopefully sooner than a month. Thank you for sticking with me this long!$


	17. Party!

"You know Eren, if you do not feel comfortable, we could just stay home." Levi kissed his head. Eren rubbed his eyes.  
"No, I won't hide anymore. This is the new me, and if Jean and my friends can't respect me, I'll kick them where the sun don't shine." Levi smirked.  
"And I'll drain them dry for picking on my mate." Eren couldn't tell if he was serious or not.  
"Yeah, no thanks. I can handle horse face." Eren laughed it off. Levi just shrugged.  
"Suit yourself, but if he lays a finger on you, he's going to find out why I have the title 'Blood King.' And it is not just because I'm a vampire.   
Eren laughed nervously until they got to the party.  
*at the party*  
Levi and Eren scanned the party, searching for one of Eren's friend.  
"Awe yeah, my kind of party!" Eren started swishing his hips around. There was flashing lights, marijuana in the air, alcohol passed around, and a dance floor. Levi made a face of disgust once he saw a man throwing up in a plant.  
"How unsanitary." Eren seemed to have not heard him.  
"Of course, Mikasa knows how I roll!" Levi raised an eyebrow.  
"Roll? You walk, not roll." Eren laughed.  
"It's an expression Levi." Levi blushed and tried to hide his face in his lover's neck.  
"O-oh." Eren smiled and brought Levi down to kiss him.  
"You are so cute!" Levi blushed harder and hide his face again.  
"S-Shut up b-brat." Eren giggled.  
"Let's go babe." Eren winked at Levi and dragged him into the party more.  
\--------  
Authors note: sorry this was short, again, but I've had surgery on my foot and so it's kinda hard to concentrate, plus, I've been really out of it. But I have it written down here, so I will post more, just thought I would give you alittle more. So, I shall see you all soon!


	18. Confrontation

Levi held Eren's hand as Eren searched frantically for his friends. Levi glared at anyone who's eyes lingered on Eren and barred his fangs as they passed. He didn't even noticed he stopped until he felt a tug at his hand and looks down at his mate's concerned eyes.  
"Are you okay Levi?" Levi smiled lightly and kissed the back of Eren's hand, sliding his fangs gently as to not puncture.  
"I'm fine love." Eren smiled back. As he turned to continue walking, he collided with a person, causing him to fall backward into Levi's arms. Before Levi could attack the person, the sound of his mate's name stopped him in his track. Eren looked at the person and smiled.  
"Connie!" Connie bear hugged Eren, but then Eren's shirt was yanked and Connie was forced off Eren. Levi wrapped a hand around Connie's neck and barred his fangs.  
"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!" Levi's voice shook the house. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and pulled himself closer.  
"Levi stop! Your going to kill him! It was just a hug Levi!" Eren cried out.  Levi waited for a few seconds and came to a decision. He took a deep breath and dropped Connie to the floor. Connie grabbed at his own throat and coughed hard, trying to breath.  
"Connie!" Everyone moved out of the way and allowed the hostess of the party through. She went over and looked down at Connie sympathetically. She helped him up and Jean came and led Connie out of the room and to the kitchen for some water. Mikasa glared up at Levi.  
"How dare you harm my friend! I don't care how close the blood moon is, you need to control yourself!" Levi stared her down.  
"I felt Eren was in trouble, it was my right to protect him!" Mikasa took a deep breath and walked up to him, and proceeded to slap him across the face. Eren gaspsed.  
"Mikasa!" She cut Eren off and matched Levi's glare.  
"Your right is to give Eren space! He doesn't need an insecure mate breathing down his neck!" Levi growled and Eren had enough. He went in between them bawling.  
"P-Please stop this. D-Don't fight anymore!" Eren covered his face and tried to stop the tears from falling. From the crowd, Armin came out and put his arm around Eren's shoulders. He looked sternly at Levi and Mikasa.  
"Can't you too please get along, for Eren's sake?! I'm not asking you to be best buds, but at least don't fight! You-" turns to Levi.  
"your too overprotective. I understand Eren has a reckless personality and attracts trouble, and you just want to protect him, with or without the blood moon effects, but he needs other people too! Don't isolate him! Not everyone is out to get you or him!" Levi looked away and tched. Armin looked over at Mikasa.  
"Mikasa-" she flinces and looks away.   
".....Eren will always be a part of our family, we just have a new member. Eren is no longer just our brother from another mother, we must share him with others who also care for him." Mikasa looked down sadly. Armin looked between Levi and Mikasa.  
"And if you can't get along, or at least try not to be at each others throat, the. Neither of you deserve him." Armin led Eren out of the room and upstairs.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Author's note: OMG I don't post for a while and so many people read it, I'm super shocked! Anyway, I'm sure you noticed the blood moon thing, I'll explain more in the next chapter, so look forward to it. I appreciate each and everyone of you guys who had come to read and enjoyed this story, so I will try my best to keep up. But please do be patient with me. I'm working and going to college. If you wanna ask me anything or say hi or whatever, private message and comments are a thing.:p until next time, bye!


	19. Always And Forever

Mikasa and Levi glared at eachother for a while. Levi was the first to break eye contact, sighing and looking down.  
"........I suppose if it is for Eren's sake..." Levi looked up at her with a serious expression etched on his face. He held out a hand with uncertainty.  
"....truce?" Mikasa's eyes widen as she realized he was serious. She glanced down at his hand and looks back up at Levi. Her expression turned to stone and she took his hand.   
"Truce, for Eren." She shook once and quickly pulled back. The gesture made Levi smirk in amusement.  
"For Eren."  
Armin took Eren upstairs to the guest room Eren and Armin would often share when they slept over. Eren went over to the bed and sat down sighing.  
"Armin? Do you think they'll ever get along? Do you think I was asking for too much?" Armin went over to Eren and sat beside his, wrapping an arm around Eren's shoulder.  
"I don't know Eren, but I believe you did the right thing." He gave Eren a comforting smile. Eren returned it.  
"Thank you for what you said earlier. I couldn't have said it better myself." Armin chuckled abit at that and gave Eren a gentle squeeze.  
"Of course, what else are best friends for?" Eren smirked.  
"Making sure you don't sleep through class and has painkillers ready at hand for hangovers?" Armin scoffed. He gave Eren a proper look.  
"........hey Eren, did you know you look like a girl?" Eren puffed his cheeks out.  
"No I don't!" Armin gave him his famous 'really' face.  
".......okay, maybe alittle....Levi transformed me to my original state." Armin thought for a second.  
" speaking of original state, how is it that you've been living as a human all these years?" The question shocked Eren.  
"I-I don't know.....maybe once I get back...I can ask my dad..." Armin glared hard.  
"I don't want you anywhere near that man! I've heard what he did to you, and if I were Levi, I'd rip his throat out then and there!" Armin calmed down abit when Eren patted his knee.  
"It's fine armin, I promise, I would go with Levi or some with me....at least if my dad tries anything, I know there is someone protecting me." Makes a face. "Protecting me....god that sounds so girly." Armin's mood brighten and laughed at Eren's disgusted face.  
"It's part of being a fertile, you'll get use to it." Eren rolled his eyes, causing Armin to giggle.  
".......I can tell he loves you very much." Eren looked at him confused.  
"Who?" Armin gave Eren his  'really' face again.  
"Levi, dummy." Eren blushed and looked away.  
"S-shut up! I-I knew that!" Armin holds back a laugh. Eren looks back at him in realization.  
"Mikasa said something about a blood moon, what's that!" Armin snickers.  
"Your a vampire and you don't even know?" Armin teases. Armin cuts Eren off before he could make a comeback.  
"A blood moon is a cycle that happens every 6 months. It is basically mating season." Eren blushed hard. " the dominant is extremely protective and possessive of his fertile, and normally the fertile would go into heat.....which is strange because your not....but yeah, that's why Levi has been very rough with Connie. His and your bond is strong and it is nearly impossible to control the emotions a Dom has towards his mate. So get use to this treatment." Eren stared at Armin in surprise.  
"How do you know all this??" Armin smirked.  
"Because I pay attention in class." Eren retaliated by sticking his tongue out at him. Armin smiled and ruffles Eren's hair.  
"......you know we will always be family right?" Eren looked up at Armin and smiled.  
"Of course! Always and forever." Eren wrapped his arms around Armin and gave him a big hug. They hugged for a minute until Eren looks up.  
"Let's go see what's going on downstairs, can't run away forever." Armin just rolled his eyes.  
"You just want to grab some beer." Eren pulled back and snapped his fingers.  
"Now your talking!" He gets up and grabs Armin's arm. Armin smirked at Eren as he's dragged downstairs.  
Always and forever.


	20. Drunk In Love

Once downstairs, Eren let go of Armin and turned to see Levi and Mikasa having a drinking contest. Armin turned his head and chuckled.  
"Well, at least they're getting along, right Eren?" Armin looked back to Eren to find he was gone.  
"Eren?!" Armin looked around frantically. Eren was entering the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. Jean entered with Reiner, Eren's back to him. Abit tipsy, Jean elbowed Reiner and gestured to Eren's figure.  
"Well well well, look at this pretty woman." Eren heard Jean and sighed, feeling bad for anyone who was being hit on by horse face. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a hot, low voice in his ear did he realize Jean was talking to him.  
"What's a fine, young thing like you doing here by yourself?" Eren rolled his eyes and shivered in disgust. He quickly turned around and punched Jean in the gut, causing him to step back. Reiner took a better look at Eren as Jean was recovering from the hit.  
".....Eren?" Eren took a swig from his drink and crossed his arms.  
"Well I certainly ain't no pretty little thing!"  
By this time, Jean recovered and looked closer at Eren's face. Eren felt uncomfortable with the stares he was receiving.  
" what do you want horse face?!" Eren snapped. Jean went white when he realized it really was Eren.  
" oh my god Eren, you look like a chick...a hot chick!" Jean quickly went red as Reiner chuckled. Eren scoffed.  
"Yeah, well that's what happens when your a fertile blood sucker. Feminine or not, I can still kick your ass." He smirked. Jean's blush dissapeared and he glared at Eren.  
"Don't make me shove my boot up your fruity ass!" Eren put his beer down and rolled up his sleeves, smirking.  
"It's been too long since I put you in your place I see." Jean puffed out his chest in an imitating way. Before anyone in the room could see, Eren quickly gave Jean a right hook.  
"OW!" Eren grabbed his throbbing hand and rubbed his knuckles. Jean recovered fast.  
"Looks like no ply do you look like a woman, you hit like one too!" Jean laughed.  
"Shut up horse face!" Eren went to hit Jean again, but it seems someone beat him to the punch. Literally.  
"What about hitting like a girl ugly?!" Ymir knocked Jean down and stomped on him. Eren felt a tug on his sleeve and turned his head. He was greeted by a gentle smile from Krista.  
"It's okay Eren, Ymir will handle Jean." Eren smiled back and heard Ymir still beating Jean.  
"Gonna talk shit huh? Talk shit get hit!" Ymir beat the shit outta Jean for a good five minutes until she was certain he was knocked out. She looked over at Reiner and pointed at him demonically.  
"Your next you unhelpful piece of shit!" Reiner jumped and ran out, Ymir close on his tail. Eren chuckled as he watched Krista walk in the direction they left. He grabbed his beer and before he could take a swig, he felt arms being wrapped around him from behind, and a body pressed closely to his back.  
"Mmmm youz mell gooooood." Levi burries his face into Eren's neck, causing Eren to blush hard.  
"L-Levi, y-your drunk!" Eren tried to break free from Levi's drunken grasp. Levi purred and nuzzles even further.  
"Nuh uh, youz juz mell good." Levi ran his tongue up Eren's neck, causing him to blush harder and moan. He gasped in surprise at the animalistic sound he produced. Levi smirked and placed his hands on the front of Eren's pants, rubbing the fabric, earning another moan from Eren.  
"L-Levi, n-not here..."Levi made a growling noise and turned Eren around, pushing him into the wall. He pushed against Eren, grinding on his crotch.  
"Eren...iz want you...sooo bad..." Levi took Eren's mouth with his and kissed him passionantly. Levi's hands trailed down to Eren's butt and squeezed. Eren yelped.  
"L-Levi...." The sound of someone clearing their voice made Eren freeze. He looked over Levi's shoulder and saw a smirking Krista. Eren went red with embarrassment as Levi continued to grind on him.  
"L-Levi stop-"Levi collapsed into Eren. Eren caught him panicking.  
"Levi?!" He stopped when he heard the soft snores produced by his mate. He sighed.  
"Of course you'd fall asleep right when things got hot and heavy." Krista giggled, popping out of nowhere.  
"Maybe it's time for Levi and you to go home." Eren chuckled and positioned Levi into a less provocative position.  
"I believe your right." Ymir came over to Krista and pecked her cheek. She looked over at Eren and Levi, raising an eyebrow.  
"Need a ride?" Eren struggled enough holding Levi up, he couldn't imagine carrying him.   
"I-if that's okay...." Krista giggled as Ymir took Levi from Eren and picked him up bride style.  
"It's cool, don't worry about it." She led the way out to the car and put Levi in the backseat. Eren held Levi's head in his lap and stroked his hair.   
"Thank you Ymir, Krista." Ymir started the car as Krista buckled up and messed with the radio.   
"Of course, we know how difficult it must be for you Eren, so if you need anything, please call us." Krista smiled gently at Eren.  
Eren looks at Krista with admiration.  
"Krista, has anyone ever told you you're an angel?" Krista chuckled and she took Ymir's hand.  
"Only for Ymir." Krista winks at Ymir, causing Ymir to blush. Krista beamed.  
"Oh, I love this song!" Turns the radio up more.  
"I don't want anybody else.  
When I think about you, I touch myself!"


	21. Changes

Ymir pulled up to the castle, with the help of Eren to get them past the gates. Ymir parked and got out.  
" I'll help you carry him inside." She goes over and gets Levi out with some help, knocking Levi's head on the door.  
"Oops." She turned to Krista.  
" will you stay and watch the car? I'll be back as soon as possible." Eren got out of the car and goes over to help Ymir. Krista smiled gently.  
"Alright, be quick please." Ymir squealed.  
"Your so cute Krista! If I could I'd hug you!" Eren lead the way to the front and opened the door.  
"Follow me, I'll show you." Eren led the way to his and Levi's room. Ymir dropped Levi on the bed, causing Eren to giggle. Ymir turned to him and smirked.  
"Glad to be of service. Anyway, if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call okay?"Eren smiled.  
"I will, thank y- oh no! I didn't tell Armin or Mikasa I was leaving!" Before Eren could panic, Ymir held up a hand to shut him up.  
"Don't worry about it, I already had Krista message them." Eren sighed in relief.   
"So, will we see you at school?" Eren looked at her confused.  
"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Ymir shrugged and turned to leave.  
"See you around Eren." She left the room. Eren called after her.  
"Thank you!" Eren turned to Levi sleeping soundly and smiled. He laid on the bed and curled next to Levi. Erwin knocked on the door, calling for Levi and Eren.  
"Come in." Erwin came in and wrinkled his nose.  
"I'm guessing King Levi had a few drinks?" Eren giggled and nodded.  
"Probably more than a few." He ran his hand through Levi's hair with one hand, and started unbuttoning his shirt with the other. Erwin blushed and looked away.  
"Q-Queen Eren....we need to talk." Eren stopped and looked up at Erwin.  
"Yeah?" Erwin cleared his throat.  
".....because of your...change, Levi took it upon himself to enroll you in a night class at Cross Academy." Eren looked at Erwin and laughed.  
"Erwin, I'm fine in the sun. I can continue my classes as they are-" he was cut off by Erwin's serious tone.   
"You don't understand the dangers of being a fertile in an all human school. It is dangerous for both you and Levi." Eren stood up and glared.  
"I can take care of myself Erwin, I don't need to be looked after, I'm no kid!" Erwin opened his mouth as to say something but quickly closed it. He looked at the quick tempered beauty and sighed.  
"I will see you two tomorrow night......please, think about it." He bowed and left the room. After a few minutes, Eren sighed and looked at Levi. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and laid his head down on his chest.  
"Good night my love." Eren closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
*three hours later*  
Ring ring ring.  
Eren stirred in his sleep and searched his bedside for his phone. He grabbed it and shut off the alarm. He sat up grumbling and rubbed his eyes.  
"Wha t'me iz it?" Eren looked closer at the screen then gasped.  
"Shit!" He jumped out of bed and turned to make sure Levi was still sleeping. Yep, like a baby. He quickly got dressed and looked into the mirror. Unlike his more manly form, his hair is now to his hips. Eren groaned.  
"I don't have time to do much about this!" Eren turned to find a rubber band and tied his hair up samurai style. He turned his head side to side and grunted.  
"I look even more feminine!" His Alarm for 8 minutes went off and he closed the closet door.  
"I'll deal with it later!" He ran out of the room, thanking his stars Levi was still asleep. Eren stopped at the door and quickly went over to Levi, kissed his nose and sped back out of the room. As he made his way outside he was overwhelmed by the heat and brought his hood up.   
"This days gunna suck." He started to pant and ran for school. By the time he made it he was panting and had 5 minutes left until class started. It seems the transformation have given him speed.   
"Oh.....my.....golly.......that sucked." He panted and crawled up the steps to the front doors. He opened them and was greeted by cool air, refreshing him. He laid on the floor taking in the coolness, closing his eyes and spread his arms and legs.  
"This feels great!" He giggles. He opened his eyes to see many eyes of lust toward him. One guy came over to him and held out a hand.  
"Need any help madam?" Eren's temper grew and he stood up, kneeing the guy in the stomach.  
"I'm a guy dickhead!" Eren yelled at the guy falling to the floor and stormed off. Eren felt eyes on him when he entered his classroom. Eren tried to focus taking out his stuff from his desk. The guys looked at him in lust and the pencil in Eren's snapped in half.   
"I still have my dick guys!" He threw the pieces at them. Everyone looked away except his friends, who came in to Eren yelling. Mikasa looked shocked at Eren and ran over to him, grabbing his arm and pulled him out of his seat. She got in his face slightly.  
"What are you doing here?" She whispered yell.  
"Ummm to get an education?" Eren pulled his arm back.  
"You shouldn't be here!" She stressed and Eren felt offended.  
"And why not?! Just because I changed alittle doesn't mean I can't attend school as a normal person!" Mikasa grew angry.  
"That's exactly what it means!"she yelled. Armin came over to them.  
"L-lets take this outside the classroom-" Mikasa cut him off.  
"Eren, as a fertile, you give off more pheromones to humans! You have no idea what they will do to you!" Eren opened his mouth to reply but the teaches entered.  
"Alright everyone, get into your seats and let's begin." Mikasa and Eren glared at eachother for a second before Eren sat back down. Mikasa stood for a few more seconds and sat in her seat. Armin looked between them and sighed.  
"This is going to be a long day."  
\-----------------  
Authors note: I suck at updating. Probably pretty obvious. But now I put everything from my notebook here, so now I'm just going to be free styling. So if I come back and mess with the chapters, coming up, it's because I have no idea how I want to get to the ending. But I do have an ending!:D I'm brainstorming as we speak! Anyway, thank you for putting up with my inactive updating. But yeah....thank you for reading and I hope you'll continue to follow!:D


	22. Girls Rule!

After the bell rung, Eren stood up and gathered his things and dashed out of the room, Mikasa right behind him. Armin struggled to put his stuff in his bag, calling after them and chasing them. Eren stopped by his locker and opened it. After he put his stuff in, Mikasa slammed it shut.   
"Eren, we need to talk." Eren looked her way, glaring.   
"The only thing we need to talk about is which poison we're going to eat in the cafeteria." Eren was heading towards the lunchroom but ran into Armin, causing them both to fall on their asses.  
"Fuck that hurt." Eren hissed and got up, holding a hand out to Armin to help him up.  
"Eren, I know you want to stay here, but it's dangerous!" Mikasa stood next to Armin, who agreed whole heartedly. Eren scoffed.  
"Yeah? Was the worst they're going to do? Cut my hair? Punch me?" Mikasa grew angrier.  
"How about rape Eren?! Does that sound good to you?!" Eren stood in shock. Armin looked between them nervously.  
"H-How about we just watch Eren....at l-least for today..." Mikasa looked as if she were going to argue, but closed her mouth.   
"Tch. I don't like it.....but what choice do we really have." Eren looked at her, waving his arms.  
"Helloooo, right here!" Mikasa just rolled her eyes and took Eren's arm, leading to the cafeteria. Armin followed close by.   
*at lunch*  
Eren sat grumpily in his seat, touching his meatloaf with the fork. Mikasa looked over at Eren and sighed.  
"Eren, I swear to god if you don't start eating I'm going to force it down your throat." Eren made a face of disgust.  
"But it looked like it's going to jump out of my plate and eat me instead! What kind of food is this?! Jesus Christ in a taxi cab....." Mikasa hit him over the head.  
"Watch your tongue!" Eren rubbed his head.   
"Yeah yeah." Armin giggled and finished his salad. Jean and a few of his friends walk over to Eren, who was still contemplating putting the alien in his mouth.  
"Hey Eren, we need to talk. How about you and I go out back?" His friends snickered as Mikasa glared at Jean.  
"He's not going anywhere with you. Especially not alone." Jean glared nastily at Mikasa, reaches over and grabbed the front of her shirt.  
"The fuck you say bitch?!" Eren stood up to help her but was grabbed by jean's friends.  
Armin got up and sprinted to the door to get help, but was blocked in by male students. The girls looked at their boyfriends, confused by what was happening. Two males grabbed Armin's arms and tackled him down, causing him to shriek.  
"Armin!" Eren struggled in their grasp.  
"Get the fuck off him! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Jean chuckled, lust in his eyes.   
"No one is going to help you. We all have one thing in common, we want to ravish you." Mikasa gave him a dirty look and grabbed jeans hand which he held her with, and twisted it.  
"Ow!" Jean yelled as he let go. Mikasa pushed him backwards, brushing off her hands.  
"I'm sick of hearing all this talk about your lust for my brother." She turns to the ones who held Eren back.   
" Let go of my-" a male student bashed her in the head with a bat. Mikasa looked down to see blood dripping from her head.  
"MIKASA!" Eren and Armin yelled, struggling harder to break free. Mikasa fell to the ground and the sound of the girls screaming filled the room.   
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jean bellowed, causing the girls to immediately shit their mouths. Eren glared harder at Jean, tears in his eyes.  
"I will hunt you down, I will make you pay for hurting Mikasa!" Jean giggled and walked over to Eren, cupping his chin.  
"Yeah? How are you going to do that-" a kick sent Jean flying. Eren turned his head to the source to see Mina brushing off her hands smirking. The guys holding Eren suddenly were knocked out. Eren turned to see Annie and Ymir pushing the guys to the side. He looked at them in awe.  
"Sorry we're late, we had to get in through the sunglass roof." Annie pointed up to the roof to see it smashed. Eren could see from the corner of his eyes Krista running over to Mikasa, trying to help her. The door to the lunchroom was kicked in, hitting the guys holding Armin down. Hanji stepped in and looked around, whistling.  
"What a mess!" Eren looked at her.  
"Hanji?" Hanji looked over and smiled, running over to Eren and bringing him into a huge.   
"There you are, I was Looking for you everywhere!" Before Eren could reply, Jean groaned and started to get up.   
"You....bitches...." He looked at the males.  
"What are you doing staying around?! Get them!!" The males knocked and rushed to get Eren and the girls, but some of the normal female students stood up and used their trays to beat them.  
"You leave that poor guy alone!!" A female said while bashing her boyfriend. Eren glared at Jean and picked up a nearby spork. He ran up and stabbed him in the arm. Jean cried out and snakes Eren to the ground.  
"You fucker!" Before Annie or Ymir could do anything, Mikasa stood up. Her hair grew abit longer and her eyes turned red. She opened her mouth and fangs grew. Everyone in the lunchroom stood still. Jean looked at Mikasa in horror.  
"I-I didn't mean-" Mikasa appeared before him, grabbing his hair roughly.  
" I thought I made it clear, to leave my brother ALONE!" She snarled and bit into his neck. Eren got up, feeling her dominance effect him. He swapped and ran up behind and hugged her tightly.  
"Mikasa no! You can't kill him! I won't let you do this to yourself!" Eren cried out. Mikasa stopped drinking jeans blood and pulled back, whipping  her mouth on her hand.  
"......consider yourself lucky, you get to live for another day. Levi though, might not be so forgiving." Jean collapsed and passed out. Mikasa turned and held Eren close as he cried.   
"I'm sorry Eren." She stroked his hair. Hanji came up and cleared her throat.  
"Eren, we kinda have to talk." Eren looked around to see all the males were knocked out.  
"....great."  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes: so yeah....thank you for so much support guys! I'm so happy so many of you enjoy reading my story! I'm kinda just going with the flow now though cuz I don't have anymore written down, and this is the first chapter I made off the top of my head, so please tell me if you liked it!


	23. Torture Time

WARNING!! Graphic and disturbing torture scene! It's not really needed but it's here, so  
Don't read if you've got a weak stomach. Enjoy if your as sick in the head as me!^_^  
\--------------------------  
The sound of footsteps filled the tunnels in the torture chamber. Dr. Jaegar  held his breath as he stopped struggling against his chains. He kept his head down when a pair of Boots entered his line of vision.  
"Raise your head trash." The voice sent shivers down Jaegar's spine as he lifted his head. A sudden jerk at a his hair forced him to look dead in the eyes of King Levi. The fear he felt was unlike no other.  
"Do you know why you are here?" Levi's voice was cool, causing Jaegar to freeze. He felt a hand wrap around his throat.  
"Answer me cockroach!" Levis eyes glowed red. Yaegar whimpered.  
"B-Because I h-hit Eren?" Levi smirked evily.  
"Yes, you hit Eren. You tortured him physically and mentally, and I will not allow this to go without punishment." In a quick motion, Levi pulled out a knife and cut off 3 of Jaegar's  
Fingers. The sound of blood curling scream penetrated the room. Levi brought the knife up and licked the blood, spatting it in Jaegar's face.  
"How bitter, bitter blood from a bitter man." Jaegar was still screaming as Levi turned to a table containing all sorts of torture devices.   
"Tell me Dr., how long can a man survive from blood loss when castrated?" Levi picked up a pair of rusty scissors and slashed at his pants, causing them to fall in shred and gashes to form on Jaegar's legs.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I won't ever touch him again I swear on his mother's grave!" His pleas fell on deaf ears as Levi ripped off his underwear and proceeded to use the pliers to pinch Jaegar's male organ. Jaegar screamed  
Louder as his man meat was pinched off.     
"Mmmm your screams are like music to my ears." Blood formed a lake at Levi's feet. A knock at the door caused Levi to turn and  
Open the door.  
"The iron bull is ready your highness." Levi smirked and eyes become redder in the dim light.  
"Perfect, inform the chef of the change of plans." Levi turned his head to Yaegar.   
"I'm done wasting my time on you, be a good cattle and do what you were born for, and feed  
Your young." Levi strolled out of the room.  
"Take him down start the fire off mild,  
I want him to live as long as possible, feeling the fires of hell for what he's done." The manservant nodded and bowed. Levi closed the door, cutting off the sound of Jaegar's pleas.  
"Now, time to find my beautiful mate." Levi's eyes died down as he left the dungeons.  
\------------------  
Author's Notes: wow, Levi is hardcore af! I'm sure you have all been waiting for this for as long as I've been. Sorry if it grossed you out too  
Much.:p


	24. No Room For Arguments.

Levi and Eren sat in the dinning room, eating their special for tonight. Eren kept his head down as he ate his meat, refusing to look at Levi. Levi kept a calm posture as he ate, then slammed the table in annoyance.  
" Is there anything you want to say to me brat?" Eren jumped in his seat, playing with his food.  
"......I-I'm sorry.." Levi stabbed his fork in the table and got up, making his way to Eren from the other side of the table.  
"You continue to disobey me, put yourself in danger, and you think you have any right to be angry at me?! I forbid you from doing things because I care for you!" Levi turned the seat, forcing Eren to look into the angry eyes of Levi.  
"Eren, I love you. I would kill and cook your father 100 times more if it made you abit happier. But I am this close to locking you up in a tower, hidden from everyone and no place to escape. How can I trust you if you don't trust me?!" Eren looked into his eyes, guilt and sorrow washing over him.  
"L-Levi, I'm sorry-.....what about my father?" Levi's eyes widen as he turned his head.  
"Tch." Eren looked down at the meat in front of him. His stomach turning at the mere thought.  
"......Levi...I-Is this-" Levi cut him off.  
"Yes. I'm sorry he's so cooked, but at least he finally did his part and aiding you." Levi smirked wickedly. Eren dropped the fork and brought his hand to his mouth, gagging. He kept back the bile and pushed the plate away.  
"H-How could y-you do this?!" Levi frowned.  
"How could that cock goblin called a father beat you senseless, starve, and insult you on a daily basis? This is the least he deserved." Eren cried silently, allowing tears to fall.  
"B-But he was my-" Levi bent down and held the back of Eren's head.  
"No he was not. He was an abusive person you unfortunately had to live with. Don't waste your time feeling bad for the bag of dicks." Eren rubbed his eyes, smiling lightly.  
"Y-Your right....b-but to feed him to me?" Levi just shrugged and picked Eren up. He sat in Eren's seat and placed Eren on his lap.  
"Eren, we need to talk about Cross Academy." Eren pulled a face.  
"I know you do not wish to leave your friends, but this is the best alternative for you. Not only will the humans want to ravish you, but as the Vampire King, I have lots of enemies. It would bring me peace of mind if I knew that you were watched and protected if I couldn't be around." Levi started to kiss Eren's neck, causing Eren to squirm.  
"L-Levi, I d-don't know-" Eren gasped when Levi pierced his skin with his fangs, sucking gently.   
"L-Levi." Pleasure ran through his body. Levi pulled back and brought his mouth to Eren's ear.  
"It would break my heart if something happened to you bright eyes." Levi nibbled Eren's ear, earning a moan. He turned Eren's head and kissed him passionately. Levi's tongue danced for dominance, while Eren's blood spread into his mouth. Eren pulled closer and wrapped his arms around Levi. Unwillingly, Levi had to pull back to give Eren some air. A line of spit connected their lips as they pulled back, with Eren gasping for air. Levi smirked and broke the line, running his hands in Eren's hair.   
"Will you attend Cross Academy?" Eren looked at Levi through dazed eyes.  
".....yes."   
\-------------------------  
Author's Notes: heyyyyy Okay, before the freak out commences, I will be bringing back our favorite coconut head and bad ass, plus everyone. But for now it will be a cross over of AOT and Vampire Knight. But it is only temporary, I promise! Also, I sat down and brainstormed and I finally have an ending and the way to get to it. So naw there is no was to completely going in blind! Thank you for reading this far and hope you'll stay for the crossover and after!:3


	25. Cross Academy

Levi's tinted limousine pulled up into the academy, making its way to the head building. Eren was looking at everything through amazed eyes.  
"Levi look how big this place is! There are so many buildings!" Levi smirked at Eren's enthusiasm. The limousine pulled up to the main building, coming to a hault. Eren jumped out in excitement, holding a green laced parasol.  
"This is soooo girly! Why do I need this shitty thing?" Erwin comes out, holding a black umbrella, coming up to Levi's door and opens swiftly. Levi came out under the umbrella.   
"I've already told you brat, although you don't burn as bad as most vampires, your skin is still sensitive to the sun." Eren rolled his eyes sighing. He walked over to Levi's side, holding onto his arm with his free hand. Erwin led the way to the office.   
"Wait out here Erwin." Erwin nodded, as Levi entered the room with Eren close by. Eren met the eyes of a girl about his age, with long brown hair and brown eyes. Levi continued up to the desk of Cross.   
"Its been awhile, Cross." Cross smiled up at Levi, stood up, and held his arms out.   
"Levi! It's been awhile!" Cross reached over to hug Levi, but Levi got out of his way.  
"Jesus your almost as bad as Hanji....Cross, we are here to-" Cross jumps over to come face to face with Eren.  
"Is this him? He's so cute-" Levi shoved Cross's face away.  
"Just give me the damn paperwork, before I knock your ass out!" A click filled the room and Eren turned to the door, finding the sight of a silver haired man, holding a gun to Levi.  
"Is that a threat?" Eren felt shivers go down his back as the silver hair man spoke. Levi tched as the brown haired girl grabbed his arm holding the gun.  
"Zero stop!" The man, Zero, hesitantly lowered his gun. Cross smiled and jumped to zero.  
"Zero you made it!" Zero moved out of the way, putting his gun up. He glared at Levi and Eren.  
"Are these the new blood suckers?" Eren cowered under his glare, but tried not to show it. Levi let out a low growl.  
"Watch your tongue, meat bag!" Cross stepped in between them, waving his arms around.  
"Ah, uh, zero! This is an old friend, King Levi, and his mate....um..." Cross looked at Eren. It took Eren a second to realize Cross was addressing him.  
"Ah! Sorry, I'm Eren Yaegar." Zero glared at Eren.  
".....are you male or female?" Eren looked at zero with annoyance.  
"Listen here you-" the brown hair girl pushed cross out of the way.  
"I'm sorry for my father and brother's behavior, my name is Yuki Cross, and this is zero. He may seem scary at first, but he's nice once you get to know him." She smiled brightly. Levi looked zero up and down.  
"....yep. Defiantly all rainbows and puppies." Cross held papers in Levi's face.  
"H-Here are the papers. Yuki, zero, why don't you show Eren around campus?" Levi opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off.  
"Don't fret Levi, he's in good hands." Levi hesitated. He looked at Eren's eager face and sighed.  
"I will catch up soon." Eren fist pumped the air in excitement.  
"Yes!" Eren looked at Yuki and runs up to her, taking her hand.  
"I look forward to be friends with you." Eren smiled happily. Yuki blushed abit, zero grabbing yuki's hand and ripped it out of Eren's.  
"Don't touch, blood sucker." Eren frowned.  
"I'm sorry..." Yuki hit the top of zero's head.  
"Stop that zero! Your being rude!" Zero rubbed his head as Yuki took Eren's hand.  
"Let's go Eren. Just you and me." She stuck her tongue out at zero and ran off with Eren.  
Cross sighed.  
"Such tension. Let's start that paperwork, shall we?" Cross held up a pen smiling. Levi sighed as zero went out the window.  
".....lets get this over with." Levi took the pen and started. Cross smiled, watching Levi.  
".....welcome back Cain."  
\----------------------------------  
Author's Notes: Yay! I hope this doesn't bore anyone.


	26. Snobs

Yuki led Eren through the campus, showing him the day class buildings.  
"I know it's not important for you, but this is where the day class students continue their education. And over there is the girl's dorms. Oh! And over there is the boy's dorms. Here is the cafeteria..." Eren listened with interest, eager to learn. As they passed the court yard, Eren felt the eyes of the day class students.  
"Who's she?""isn't it a he?""he's so pretty!""I wonder if he's single.""defiantly a night class student." Eren looked over and smiled brightly at them. The boys and girls collapsed from his cuteness. Yuki laughed nervously.  
"We shouldn't get you to the night class." Eren looked at her and nodded. Yuki took Eren to a huge gate, showing her arm band to the gate keeper. The gate opened and allowed both inside.  
"Oh wow!" Eren looked in amazement at the outside of the building. Yuki giggled.  
"It takes some getting use to." She led him to the front and opened the door.  
"This is where you'll be staying." Yuki looked at the room in awe.  
"It's so clean and elegant! Is this really a dorm?" Eren ran around looking at things.  
"Eren, please be care-" Eren bumped into someone, falling on his ass.  
"...ful." Eren rubbed his head, groaning. He looked up into the eyes of beautiful blue. The beautiful person held out his hand. Eren looked at the hand, grateful. As he was about to grab it, the person pulled their hand back.  
"Psych!" The man, at least Eren hoped so, laughed at Eren. Eren frowned and got up.  
"Eren!" Yuki ran over at checked to see if Eren was okay. He gave her a reassuring smile then turned back to the man.  
"That was really fucked up what you did." The man stopped laughing and looked closer at Eren.  
"Aido, that was rude. What would kaname  
Say about this!" Aido looked at Yuki, glaring.  
"Don't threaten me, not my fault she ran into me! If anything, she should apologize!" Eren glared and put his hands on his hips.  
"First off, I have a dick. Second of all, the only thing I'm sorry for is not hitting you harder you asshole!" Aido turned red, bitting his lip.  
"Asshole?! How dare you speak to me that way-" Eren flipped him off.  
"Oh fuck off that high horse your on. I'm already annoyed with your snobbish attitude. Who dukes your ass and didn't leave a note?" Aido grabbed Eren's shirt, raising his hand to slap him. There was a hand that reached out and grabbed aido's hand.  
"It's too early for this Hanabusa." Aido turned to look at Kain.  
"Kain!? What are you doing? Unhand me so I can teach this brat a lesson!" Kain sighed.  
"Just let it go. Kaname will be back shortly, and you don't want him to hear that you harmed not only a new student, but the mate of King Levi." Aido gasped in surprise.  
"W-What?" He turned to look at Eren, who by this time ripped the hand from his clothes and moved closer to Yuki.  
"Y-Your...." Eren glared. Kain sighed.  
"You couldn't tell by the immense beauty he has? You need to sharpen your mind Hanabusa." Aido gritted his teeth.  
"Thank you for stopping his Kain." Yuki gave him  soft smile.  
"It's whatever really. It's just tiring when he gets in trouble because I'm also blamed." Aido stuck his tongue at Kain and looked back at Eren.  
"It is still morning, so you got lucky. Next time, I'll get you you foul mouthed, disrespectful-" Kain hit Aido on his head.   
"Let's go Hanabusa, don't go causing trouble for no reason." He grabbed the back on Aido's shirt and starts pulling.  
"I won't forget this!" Aido calls as he's dragged away by Kain. Eren looked at Yuki.  
"Is everyone like that?" Yuki laughed nervously.  
"N-Not really...." Eren sighed and looked at the hallway Aido and Kain left in. He crossed his arms sighing.  
"Great, What a bunch of snobs."  
\---------------------------  
Author's Notes: oh Idol-Sempai.XD


	27. Family

Yuki showed Eren the night classes and handed him a schedule.  
"This is the time when your classes start, and this is when the gates open for the night class students to come out."  
Eren raised an eyebrow.  
"Why only then?" Yuki opened her mouth but was interrupted by a soft silk voice.  
"Because it is a safety precaution. For both the day class and night class students." A tall, skinny man walked down the grand stairs, holding a book in his hand. Yuki blushed deeply.  
"K-Kaname-Sama!" Kaname looked at Yuki and smiled, reaching over and tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"What have I always told you Yuki? Please call  
Me kaname." Yuki blushed harder and looked down grinning.  
"Y-Yes....Kaname." Eren looked between them confused. Kaname turned to look at Eren.  
"Hello, my name is Kaname Kuran, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
He took Eren's hand and kissed it gently, causing Eren to blush. Kaname froze for a second and looked up at Eren.  
"Ah, I see you are a fertile male. My apologizes." A vein popped in Eren head. He wasn't sure if he wanted to punch the pretty boy or to let it slide. Kaname let go of his hand and smiled at Eren.he looked over at Yuki.  
"Yuki, I've told you how dangerous it is here. Please do not come her alone next time." He gave her a worried look. Yuki shook her hands in front of her.  
"I-I didn't come alone. I-I came to show Eren around." Kaname looked surprised and cocked his head to the side.  
"Hm? I thought Headmaster Cross wanted me to come retrieve the new students? My Greatest Grandfather and his mate I presume." Eren looked at Kaname confused.  
"Greatest Grandfather?" Kaname looked down at Eren, sighing.  
"I assume Cain never explained his family tree did he? Well, to put it simply, Cain is the father of us all the Pureblood vampire lieges. The Kurans, my family, were the first to migrate to Japan." Eren nodded, amazed.  
"Wow, that's cool! Wait, so how old is Levi?" Kaname looked confused.  
"Who? Oh! Is that the name Cain has taken? Well, no one knows to be honest. I'm sure he doesn't either." Kaname shook his head in thought.  
"Speaking of, where is he?" Yuki spoke up.  
"He's doing paper work with the headmaster." Kaname nodded and took yuki's hand.  
"I shall take Eren from here Yuki, please return to the day world where you will be safe." He leaned in and kissed her head. Yuki squealed in surprised and drew back, red as a tomato.  
"W-What- k-k-Kaname!" Yuki ran out the door muttering to herself. Kaname giggled as she ran.  
"Such an interesting child." He turned to Eren.   
"Now, shall I show you to your rooms?" The doors opened again to see an out of breath Levi, glaring at Eren. Eren gulped and smiled nervously.  
"....hi?" Levi slammed the door shut, approaching Eren.  
"I ran around this damn school looking for you round ass, and all you can say is hi?!" Eren yelped and glared back, trying not to show cowardice.  
"Y-you said you were going to catch up! So it's your fault!" Eren stuck his tongue out and Levi tched.  
"Shut up bright eyes." Kaname cleared his throat.  
"It's been a while, Greatest Grandfather." Levi glared up at Kaname, tching.  
"What did I tell you about calling me that shitty brat, makes me feel old." Kaname laughed it off.  
"Then would Cain be sufficed?" Levi grabbed kaname's  shirt and pulled him down so they were face to face.  
"Don't call me by that name! You may call me  
Levi. That is the name I took." He let go of Kaname and Kaname brushed off his shirt.  
"Still as violent as ever, nothing has changed." Levi growled.  
"Just quit the damn yappin and show us our rooms!" Kaname looked seriously at Levi then sighed.  
"Right this way, and please contain yourself Grandfather." Levi tched but didn't say anything as he followed him. Eren looked at Kaname realization crossed his face.  
"Oh! I never introduced myself! My name  
Is Eren Yeagar!" Kaname turned his and chuckled.  
"I see you are more polite than your mate. Glad someone had him on a leash." Levi glared at the back of Kaname's head. Kaname's led them to a grand room.  
"This room contains two bed-" Levi cut him off.  
"Yeah yeah I have eyes, now fuck off." Kaname sighed and nodded.  
"Call me if you need me." Levi walked to a bed furthest from the curtains and jumped into bed. Kaname's looked at Eren and leaned down to whisper.  
"He seems rough, I know. But he is a great man with a bad history. Please don't let him tough guy appearance fool you." Eren looked at Kaname's sorrowful expression with shock. He nodded and Kaname smiled slightly.  
"I shall leave you to pick up the pieces. Good day." Kaname closed the door behind him and Eren looked at Levi. He giggled and ran and jumped on Levi.  
"Ooph! What the fuck Eren?!" Eren hugged him like a koala bear.  
"Nothing, just thinking about how much I love you." Eren kissed his chest and closed his eyes. Levi stared at Eren for a few seconds and gave a genuine smile.  
"I love you too." Levi kissed his head and hugged him back, closing his eyes. Levi hummed Eren a song until they both drifted to sleep.  
\--------------------------  
Author's Notes: okay, so I'm defiantly going to be posting more because I want to hurry and finish the story so I can start on the next.:3 but I won't rush the story itself, so don't worry. And the next story I'm doing is going to be a surprise for now. So look forward to it!


	28. Welcome To The Night Class

Eren woken up, stretching as he got out of bed to draw the curtains. The moon's pale light beamed into the room, enhancing Eren's beauty.  
".......I'm fucking hungry." Eren went over to Levi and sat ontop of him. Levi grunted but refused to open his eyes.  
"...Leeeeeeeviiiii, I'm huuuuuugryyyyy!" Levi groaned again and turned on his side, making Eren fall off. Eren glared at Levi and smirked evily. Eren got off the bed and backed up. He ran and body slammed Levi. That defiantly woke him up.  
"Eren what the fuck?!?!" Eren smirked.   
"I said I'm hungry, yet you continue to sleep. Sooooo I body slammed your ass." Levi covered his eyes with an arm.  
"Spoiled brat......alright, just be gentle." Eren smiled happily and leaned into Levi's neck.  
"Itakimasuuu, chu." Eren bite and began drinking. Levi ran his fingers thought Eren's hair with his other hand, until Eren licked his neck and sat up.  
"Thank you! Now, let's get ready!" Eren jumped up and ran to the closet.  
"I hope they're in here...."Eren opened the closet and it showed a girl and guy night class uniform.  
"................Levi?....why is there a skirt in here?" Levi smirked and moved his arm to sit up.  
"Oh, didn't I tell you? As my fertile, I wanted you to dress as such....so I put you down as a girl." Eren went red with rage and threw the skirt at Levi's head.  
"You asshole!!! I'm a dude!!! I'm not wearing a skirt where my penis will flop around, this ain't no Kevin Hart joke!!" Levi grabbed the skirt smiling angerly.  
"Kevin Hart? Are you seeing someone behind my back?" Levi got up slowly from the bed, blanket falling to the floor, causing Eren to help.  
"P-Put some clothes on!" Levi advanced and put a hand on both sides  by Eren's head.  
"Your cheating me arn't you, that's why you won't put on the skirt." Levi held up the skirt and had a demonic glint in his eye. Eren tried backing up in fear.  
"No, No, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
*in class*  
Aido continue staring at the door.  
"Where are those new students?! They're late!" Kaname sat patently, reading his book. Shiki continued eating pocky, while rims later on the desk on her stomach, kicking her legs. Ruka sits beside Kaname, watching his every move.   
"Shut up Aido, you're disturbing Kaname-Sama!" Ruka glared at Aido. Kain sighed, leaning on the wall behind Aido. Aido slammed him book down.  
"What did you say Ruka!?" Kaname closed his book and everyone went quiet.  
"When my grandfather comes in, I want you all to be on your best behavior, is that understood?" He glances behind him at the other students.  
"Yes Kaname-Sama." Everyone said at once. The door opened and Eren comes in, red and pulling his skirt down. Levi is right beside him, smirking in victory.  
"Welcome, grandfather, Lady Eren." Eren twitched, but was stopped before he could speak.  
"You don't listen, do you shitty brat." Gasps filled the room as Kaname smiled.  
"I must have gotten it from your side, grandfather." Levi tched and led Eren to an open space. Everyone was glaring at Levi and Eren, angered by the way he talked to Kaname. Levi looked at them, eyes turning red.  
"You got something to say brats?" Without even realizing it, everyone looked away on pure instinct. The air was uneasy, considering no one knows why they turned away instead of confronting Levi. The teacher came up and cleared his throat.  
"W-Well, let's begin with history." Eren groaned and payed his head on the desk.  
"Great."  
\----------------------------  
Author's Notes: in getting good at this frequent update!!!! Yeah!


	29. Meeting The Nightclass

After class, Levi stood, looking down at Eren's sleeping face.  
"How innocent your mate is." Levi turned his head to see Kaname.  
"Well, he is my best, he should feel comfortable around me." Kaname held his hands up.  
"No need for the defense. I was only stating the obvious." Levi chuckled.  
"The obvious is the smell of blood on you. So who was it? That Yuki girl? Shitty Cross?...The shiver headed fuck that lives up to his name?" Kaname narrowed his eyes.  
"Watch your tone grandfather. I may be used to your cruel tongue, but that doesn't mean everyone else is."Levi rolled his eyes.  
"First off, could you say that sentence any gayer? Secondly, I don't give a shit if they like me or not." Eren shift in his sleep, sitting up and running his eyes.  
"Mmm....is class over?" The remaining vampires couldn't look away from Eren and his cuteness. It took all their will power to not run over and cuddle him, which frightened them greatly.  
".....it appears your mate is awake. I have some business to attend to-" there was a banging on the glass.  
"Oi! Kuran you bastard, open up!" Zero was hanging from the ledge above the window, hitting the glass with his other hand. Kaname sighed.  
"It seems my pet has come to get me. Please enjoy yourselves." Kaname went over to the window and opened it, showing a pissed off Zero.  
"Hey, what's the big idea making me wait-"Kaname grabbed his shirt and pulled him in, bringing their lips close together. Eren blushed at sight and looked away, ignoring half of the class whom still were staring at him. Kaname's main group was doing their own thing, use to Kaname's and zero's public display of affection. Kaname let go of zero who gasped for air.  
"Damn blood sucker..."a red tint appeared on zero's face, satisfying Kaname.  
" let's go to my room, shall we?" Kaname picked up zero bridal style and head out of the room.   
"Put me down you oversized mosquito!!" Zero's yelling ceased down as they got further. The classroom was full of silence until Rima and Shiki stood up and headed to Eren. Levi gave them both warning looks, both they just ignored him. Levi twitched at the ignorance as he too was approached by Ruka. Eren looked at Shiki and Rima, confused.  
".........pocky?" Shiki held out the box. Eren stared confused.   
"It's his way of welcoming you to the night class." Eren looked to Rima and back to the pocky. He slowly took one and ate it. He smiled and looked up at Shiki smiling.  
"Thank you." Shiki smiled back and nodded.  
"My name is Rima, and this is Shiki." Rima held out a hand and Eren took it and shook lightly.  
"I'm Eren, it's nice to meet you." Rima smiled.  
"It's a shame Ichijo isn't able to make it." Ruka stepped forward to Eren.  
"He is off the campus due to family problems. But I shall welcome you on his behalf." Ruka took Eren's hand and bowed gracefully.  
"My name is Ruka, it's a pleasure having you....hopefully." Eren nodded and looked at the whole group.  
"Everyone is so nice, well, except for Aido."   
"Hey!"   
"But I'm glad I was able to come and meet everyone." I do miss my friend though. Eren frowned for a second, but smiled back at rule and kissed her hand.  
"I appreciate your welcome." Ruka blushed and Levi took Eren's hand in his.  
"Alright alright, no one touches my brat." Eren giggled at Levi's jealousy.  
"Whatever you say Levi." There was a tapping on the window. Shiki turned to see a messenger bat and goes to open it. A hint of blood stained the air as the bat flew over to Eren and stood on his desk.  
"......what does it want me to do?" Levi rolled his eyes.  
"You take the paper off its leg, dumbass." Eren started taking the paper off.  
"Shut the fuck up Levi." Eren mumbled. He finally got the paper free and opened it.  
"........"Levi raised and eyebrow.  
"Well? What the hell does it say?" Eren looked at Levi to the class students back to the paper. A look of concern crossed his face.  
"It says Enjoy your stay for now." Rima tilted her head slightly.  
"Well that's sweet, why are you nervous?" Eren gulped and turned it around.  
"Because it was written in blood."  
\----------------------  
Author's Notes: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Oh no, what's gonna happen? Is this a good or bad sign? Is someone after Eren? Is zero going to get pregnant? We'll find out soon!:)


	30. Well....Damn

In one swift move, Levi picked up Eren and brought him close, growling. Everyone stepped back.  
"L-Levi wait, we need to remain calm!" Levi continued to look around the room with blood red eyes. Eren sighed. He placed his hands on each of Levi's cheeks. He forced Levi to look at him.  
"I'm fine Levi. Calm down." Levi's red eyes slowly faded away and he let out a breath of relief. He leaned lower and kissed Eren's corneas and rested his forehead on Eren's, closing his eyes. Eren smiled gently and stroked his hair. Shiki took a step up.  
"I will have the paper examined and have our students search for anyone suspicious." Levi nodded in agreement and opened his eyes.  
"If anything happened to you-" Eren gently slapped Levi with both of his hands, breaking Levi's concentration.  
"Nothing's going to happen to me, you'll make sure of that right?" Eren smiled with determination in his eyes. Levi looked at Eren surprised, then smirked.  
"Of course. No one threatens my brat and gets away with it." Eren pecked Levi's lips. Rima spoke up  
"Well it is time to head back to our rooms.  
I'm sure a lock down is in order. Ruka will go and inform Kaname and Cross, Shiki and I will inform the students have the paper analyzed. Aido and Kain will lead you to your room." Aido started to throw a fit.  
"Why should we?! We serve Kaname, not you or these rude brats-" Kain chopped him on the head.  
"It's a safety precaution Aido, you know Kaname would say the exact same thing. Let's just get it over with." Kain looked at Eren and Levi, who was glaring daggers at Aido.  
"Let's go." Kain led the way out of the room, Aido, Eren and Levi close by.  
"I can't believe I have to guard a pompous asshole and a bitchy he she...."Aido grumbled. Levi popped a vein in his head. His eyes turned red.  
"Shut up." Aido's mouth automatically closed and he was unable to open it. As he was freaking out and trying to pry his mouth open, Eren grabbed Levi's arm.  
"Levi, don't stoop down to his level! Let him talk." Levi tched and his red eyes fade.  
"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Aido rubbed his face. Kain sighed and scratched his head.  
"What a pain.....as the original vampire, he commands all of us. He can force you to walk off a bridge and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Levi smirked.  
"you're very knowledgeable." Kain sighed.  
" I just pay attention to things. It's obvious." They stopped at the door. Eren turned to Kain and Aido.  
"Thank you for guiding us to our room. Please make it back to your rooms safety." Kain smiled lightly and nodded.  
"Of course-" Levi groaned and took Eren's arm and opened the door.  
"Yeah yeah, good night and whatever." He pulled Eren in and slammed the door.  
".......alright then." Kain started back to his room."  
"....well....damn." Aido followed Kain.  
*outside the night dorms*  
A vampire and human sat high in a tree, watching as other vampires ran about searching for intruders.  
"First part of the plan is completed. On to the next one." The vampire smirked.  
"Perfect. This will teach Levi a lesson. Let's see how he feels once his heart gets broken." The vampire picked up the human and ran off.  
\-----------------  
Author's Notes: oh noooo who's the enemies? And omg Levi and Eren are soooo cute!!! And we're on chapter 30!!! Yay!


	31. The Enemies

WARNING: SHIT SMUT IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE!   
Eren sat on his bed, sighing.  
"This sucks." Levi gets on the bed and wraps his arms around Eren.  
"Eren, I want to ravish you." Eren quickly became red.  
"W-What?! Levi, this is hardly the ti-"  
"You don't want to?" Eren froze, grunting.  
"I-...of course I want to! I just-" Levi slide a hand down Eren's front, smoothly going into Eren's pants.  
"I'll be gentle, I promise." Levi kissed Eren's neck.  
"L-Levi." Eren moaned as Levi took hold of his member.  
"Just relax love." Levi slowly jerked, causing Eren to move his hips up. Eren clenched the bed sheets as Levi jerked faster.  
"L-Levi please, take me...."Levi growled and  
Begin to unbutton his own pants. He licked Eren's neck and bit deeply.  
"Ah!" Eren moaned as pleasure ran through him. Levi began to run his thumb over Eren's tip as he jerked.  
"Levi!!" Eren was starting to salivate, as Levi left his neck to his mouth. Blood and saliva mixed and tasted delicious in Eren's mouth, as if this was what heaven felt like. Before Eren came, Levi pulled out his own dick and proceeded to shove it-  
CRASH!!  
A rock was thrown through the window from outside, causing Levi and Eren to freeze. A hooded female jumped onto the ledge and slammed on the glass, cracking it.  
"DON'T TOUCH MY LEVI YOU BITCH!" The female snarled and Levi jumped back, taking Eren with him. Eren, who was still aroused, moaned as he tried to cover himself. Levi quickly ran up to the female and hit her, sending her flying off the ledge. The door opened and Aido and Kain ran in.  
"LEVI SAMA!" Aido and Kain studied the room and looked down at Eren, then Levi, whom still had his dick out.  
".........I don't think bleaching my eyes will help me now." Aido slowly backed up, shocked. Kain quickly recovered from shock as Levi jumped out the window, looking for the female.   
"Wait! Your majesty your lower region-." Kain sighed and jumped down.  
"Wait don't leave me here kain!" Aido yelled down as Kain landed and ran to catch up with Levi. Levi saw the female in sight and ran to grab her. A sliver bullet was shot and got Levi's hand, causing him to howl in pain. The female turned around and smirked under her hood. She ran up to him and knocked him on his knees. Kain tried to help Levi, but was stopped by another shot of silver, this one embedded itself into his leg. Kain tripped and fall face first.   
"Your majesty!" Levi tched as the female came closer and took his face in her hand.  
"So beautiful. You should've choose me. I couldn't made you so happy Levi." Levi's eyes widened as he saw the face of an old friend, his old lover, his shipowner. Pietra. She bend over and kissed him passionantly, using her other hand to grab Levi's member. Levi shook his head, trying to break free, but her hold was strong. Pietra began to tug on Levi's dick, and Levi tried to use his Luther hand to push her off. He felt dirty and cheated. It was as if he betrayed his love. A tear ran down his face as he was soon to give up, the silver in his hand slowly killing him. Another shot got Pietra in the back, causing her to let go. She yelled in pain as zero came out.  
"You caused a lot of trouble lady." Yuki showed up behind Levi and quickly moved him away to a safe zone. Levi realized Kain was also there and sighed in relief. Another shot was let out, aiming at zero. Yuki ran up and deflected it with her rod. Zero held his gun to pietra's head.  
"If you want her to live, come on out." It was still for a moment, then a gas bomb was thrown into the mix. Zero and Yuki covered their eyes, coughing, looking around for the shooter. Once the smoke cleared up, they realized Pietra was missing.  
"Damn it!" Zero yelled. Yuki looked around.  
"I'm going to go see if I can-"  
"No! It's too dangerous. They managed to do this to two purebloods. It's suicidal to go now." Yuki frowned, biting her lip.  
"Damn...."she looked over at Levi and Kain, gasping.  
"We need to get them to the headmaster and Kaname sama! Hold on!" As Yuki ran towards Levi, his eyes blurred and it became pitch black. Levi fell unconscious thinking of one thing in mind.  
Why?  
\-------------------------  
Author's Notes: sorry about the shit smut, but hopefully it wasn't too bad. And now we know Pietra is one of the intruders...who's the other one?:3 stay tuned to find out!


	32. Eren's Turn

Kaname walked into the nurse room. Eren was still by Levi's side, sound asleep with his head on Levi's chest. It's been two days since the attack and Levi has not yet woken up. No one was able to find the intruders yet, but as the time passed everyone began more tense. Kaname walked over to Eren, shaking his shoulder gently.  
"Eren, please wake up. Cross has came up with a plan to find the intruders but we need your help." Eren's eyes slowly opened, red and sore from crying all night again. He sat up and looked down at Levi to find him still asleep. He held back tears as he looked at Kaname with sorrowful eyes.  
"What if he doesn't wake up? What if he dies at any second? I don't want him to die alone-" Kaname slapped Eren across the face, stunning Eren.  
"Listen! Greatest Grandfather would not want you to cry here for him all alone, let alone giving up on him! I need you to pull yourself together so we may keep him out of danger and so I do t have to worry about you, him, or my baby!"Kaname's eyes widen and he clamped his mouth shut with his hand. Eren stared shocked at him. As his mouth opened to question what Kaname said, he was cut off.  
"Please do not tell anyone. Zero is bearing my child. The only ones who knows this outside of us is Cross and Yuki. He is in a delicate state, and I do not want him or my child to be put in danger. I've tried convincing him to stay put at my mansion a few miles from the school, but he is stubborn and refuses to back down from a blood sucker, as he so delicately puts." Eren is in shock as Kaname pulls up a chair.  
"I know this is difficult for you, but I need you to trust me. Levi will be safe here. The doctor said that he will heal and I've placed Aido and Kain outside to guard him once the plan commences." Eren looked down at Levi and frowns.  
".........will I be able to see him again?" Kaname looked pitifully at him.  
".....if things go as planned. Yes." Eren sat there for a few moments before sighing. He stood up and rubbed his eyes on his sleeve. He looked at Kaname with determination.  
"I'm going to protect Levi, so take me to cross and let's explain the plan." Kaname smiled and nodded.  
"Sounds good. Let's go." Eren went out first, taking one good glance back at Levi.  
"....I love you." Then he left. Kaname looked down at Levi and smiled sadly.  
"I promise you I will protect him with my life, I swear upon the Kuran name." He turned and left the room as well, missing the twitch in Levi's finger.  
*in Cross's office*   
Most of Kaname's elite force stood around the headmaster's desk, with Eren sat in front next to Kaname. Cross folds his hands and rests his chin on his fingers.  
".........so we are aware of the letter, that their goal is both Eren and Levi. We have identified one of the intruders as an ex wife of his majesty, Pietra. Now to draw both Pietra and the I know intruder out. Eren, I am going to need to use you as bait to draw them out." Eren tensed but kept quiet and eager. Cross proceeds to explain the plan to Eren and afterwords, smiles brightly.  
"I believe it will work!" Zero in the corner looks skeptical.  
"You idiot, as if anyone is that stupid."   
"We have to try something zero." Kaname glanced at zero, meeting his eyes.  
"If there is a way to stop this, than this is the perfect way. I want to have as little blood shed as possible." Cross looks concerned at Eren.  
"Do you think you can do this?" Eren looks down, then at everyone in the room. He met Cross's eyes and smirked.  
"I'm going to be able to do this, believe it!" Yuki smiled.  
"I'll keep watch along with Shiki and Rima." Cross frowns.  
"I do not want you to participate. I can't have my loving daughter get hurt-" Kaname slams his fist on the desk, breaking it.  
"Headmaster Cross, everyone in here is putting their lives at stake, more than others. I do not think you should discriminate against Yuki just because she is your daughter." Kaname held a deadly glare at Cross, who just sighs.  
"Very well. Then we shall begin tomorrow. Tonight, everyone rest." Cross looks at everyone in the room and rests his eyes on Eren.  
"This is a dangerous task, I want everyone well rested and fed. We will commence as soon as the sun goes down. Good night everyone." Everyone left at a time and Cross sighs, taking off his glasses and wiping his face.  
"I hope you day you will forgive me, Levi."  
\-----------------------  
Author's Notes: it's so late in the night! But yeah, what's going to happen? What's the plan? And OMG ZERO IS PREGNANT! Lol.:P


	33. Goddamnit Life

Once the gates opened for the night class to come out, the day class students gathered around, screaming and pushing. Eren yelped and hid behind Kaname.  
"Omg is that the new student?" The girls look at Eren, who was abit shy. He came out from behind Kaname and looked at the crowd slightly embarrassed.  
"H-Hello, my name is E-Eren....nice to meet you." The girls squealed and Eren yelped, going behind Kaname again.  
"She's so cute!"  
"Nice to meet you to Eren!" Eren cleared his throat and spoke up again.  
"I-I'm a guy...." The crowd silenced and stared at Eren for a few seconds.   
"......WHAT?!" Kaname looked at the crowd and back to Aido.  
"Aido, please distract them." Aido looked at Kaname's serious look and sighed.   
"Hey, enough about the new student! Did you guys forget me?" The girls turned to Aido and squealed at him.  
"Aido Sempai!!!" He got caught in a herd of girls. Kaname took this time to lead everyone away. He stops at zero and looks at him. He turned his eyes to the girls and grabs zero's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. It became silent again for a minute, then yells and sequels engaged. A few fainted.  
"Omg Kaname and zero for life yay!!" Zero blushed hard and pushed Kaname off, wiping his lips.  
"You blood sucking bastard!!" Kaname  
Giggled and waved.  
"For good luck. I shall see you later" zero glared and growled as Kaname continued to walk, waving to zero behind him. Eren was laughing slightly. Once they got to the classroom, the sun was down and Kaname went to the front of the class.  
"Alright. Our plan is active starting now. Eren, I'm going to need you to start running in the forest, we will be right behind you. Eren gave Kaname a determined look and nodded. Eren quickly ran to the window, opening it and jumping down. He was greeted by Yuki and zero.  
"Let's get started." Yuki looked at zero.   
"Keep the area cleared." Yuki grabbed Eren's hand and began running. Kaname kept his eyes on them as they ran out to the forest.  
"Alright, let's-" BOOM! The building exploded from the first floor. Kaname and everyone shook as the second floor began to collapse.  
"Damn."   
*in the forest*  
Yuki and Eren stopped running to turn to see what caused the sound. They realized that the building was collapsing.   
"This was not part of the plan..."   
"KANAME!" Zero yelled from up in the trees. Pain filled his eyes as he began to run towards the building.  
"ZERO!" Yuki jumped up and stopped in front of zero.  
"We need to continue the plan!" Zero looked at her and then the building.  
"But Kaname-"   
"Kaname is a pure blood zero, he won't be taken down but something like this." Zero tched and looked down at his stomach.  
"Um guys?" Eren pointed to the shadows heading for them. Yuki and zero tensed.  
"What the hell are those?!" Zero pulled out his gun.  
"Take Eren and run!" Yuki pulled out her rod. Zero grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off the branch, causing her to fall and Eren to catch her.  
"I'm not loosing my sister too, now run!" Zero pulled out his gun and began firing at them.   
"ZERO NO! THE BABY-"   
"The baby will be fine! Now go!" Yuki wiped the tears on her sleeve and grabbed Eren's hand.  
"You better make it back alive zero!" Zero smirked, shooting one in the leg.  
"Don't you go start selling me short! Who do you think I am!" Yuki smiled back at him, tearful eyes. She nodded and started to run with Eren. Zero frowned at the shadows.  
"Now, pay back is in order you shadowy bastards!" Zero held his gun at one of the shadow people who managed to get close and pulled the trigger.  
\------------------------  
Author's Notes: ohhhh shit! What's gonna happen?! The fuck are those shadow people? Hmmm. Let's hope the night class got out in time.:P


	34. Shadow People Suck

Yuki pulled Eren further from where they left Zero.

"Once we get you somewhere safe, I promise I'll look for Zero...' Eren nodded sadly, knowing Yuki wouldn't see it. They reached the academy's church ground and saw there were multiple shadow people surrounding them.

"Damn, we have no choice but to go in the church!" Yuki pulled Eren into the church, slamming the door close. Eren grabbed a bench and put it against the door. Yuki sighed, looking around the room.

"Quick, there is too much glass here, we need to get to the tunnels-" The painted glass windows were smashed, revealing a shadow person. Parts of the glass scattered and cut Yuki's face. The shadow person ran up to attack Yuki, but she blocked with her rod at the last second. Two more shadow people came in through the broken glass, heading for Yuki and Eren. Yuki activated the Scythe in her rod and cut two shadow people down. Eren turned to her shocked as her hair was now down to her waist.

"What-...how-" Yuki got back in her stance.

"There is no time to explain, we need to move now!" Yuki ran up the a shadow person coming in through the window and cut off it's head. She ran behind a statue of Jesus on a cross up front and pulled up the carpet. A door was shown and she quickly opened it. 

"We need to-" Another window was broken near Eren, two shadow people ran to attack an off guard Yuki. Eren, wanting to help, grabbed a shard of the glass and ran up behind them. Eren lodged the shard in the back of one shadow person, as Yuki kicked the other down and used her Scythe to pierce his chest.

"Thank you Eren, lets go!" Eren nodded and dropped the shard, looking down to see a thin blood line on the palm of his hand. Yuki took his hand gently and pulled out her handkerchief, tying it around his hand.

"There, that should hold for now." Eren smiled and nodded. Yuki returned the smile, but quick became serious. 

"We need to get to the tunnels." Yuki took Eren's other hand and led him to the door. She opened it and ushered Eren in quickly. The Glass windows all broke as six shadow people burst in. Yuki turned in alarm and looked down at Eren. 

"Follow the tunnels to the end, it will lead you outside of the academy. There, you must run to town and contact the Hunter's Association through the first bar you find. Ask for Toga Yagari and tell him what happened, he'll help you." Yuki stood up and cut down a shadow person behind her. Eren stuck his head out, tears falling.

"But- But what about you?" Yuki cut down another shadow person and turned her head to Eren, smiling sadly.

"I'm going to distract them. now hurry!" Yuki cut two down. Eren saw more coming through the window.

"Yuki, there is no way you can take them all on! Let me help you-"

"Sorry Eren, but if something happened to you, I couldn't sleep well at night." Eren paused and looked at her sad smile.

"Yuki...." Yuki was getting over powered. She saw that Eren was still in the hole and sighed.

"Sorry Eren." Before her could reply, Yuki slammed her foot on the door, causing Eren to fall down further in the Hole. The last thing he saw was a shadow person grabbing her from behind while she was distracted before he fell further into darkness.

"YUKI!!"

\------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Well, Yuki's out of the picture now....let's hope she survives. Now Eren is all alone and vulnerable....but he cut his hand.....remember the last time he cut his hand?:3 Sorry for the spoiler.:P Let's find out what happens! Yaaaaayy!!^_^


	35. Intruder

Eren continued to walk down the dim lit tunnels, wondering how far he had to go. Every few seconds, Eren would turn to look behind him just in case someone was following him.   
"I hope everyone's okay..." After what felt like hours, Eren to a solid wall.  
".......now how do I get through you..." Eren went up to it and started pushing on it.  
"That's not it......" He looked at the rocks in the ground.  
"....There is no way it'll work, this isn't a movie......." Eren hesitantly pushed the closest rock with his foot. The wall in front of him split apart and opened.  
".....Seriously...." Eren shock his head as he climbed out of the open passage. He realized he was just outside of town, a few miles away from the academy.  
"Alright, now to find...umm...shit, I should've wrote his name down!" Eren ruffled his hair. He sighed.  
"Well my bitching isn't going to get us anywhere." Eren started for town. As he walked, he thought about Levi and the others.  
"They better still be alive....." Eren got to town and looked around to find all the lights off. He noticed it was completely abandoned.  
"Hmmm....." Eren continued to walk to the bar, and found it was locked.  
"Where is everyone?"   
"There was an evacuation, rumor has it there was someone with Ebola. Lucky for us." Eren froze. He knew that voice. In fact, he grew up with it's taunting. Eren slowly turned around to come face to face with the other intruder.  
"......Jean?" Jean smirked.  
"What's wrong Yeagar? You look alittle pale." Eren's shock expression became on of anger.  
"What the fuck Jean?! I knew you were an asshole, but this is taking it to a whole new level!" Jean quickly ran up and wrapped his hands around Eren's throat.  
"Shut up you bastard! It's all your fault for doing that shit to me!! Because of you, I was embarrassed, and sent to prison for attempt of rape and for attempt of murder, plus so many other charges!" Eren groaned and grabbed onto Jean's hands.  
"You....shouldn't have.....touched....me then." Eren started scratching at Jean's hands, causing him to groan. Jean pulled Eren back and slammed him into the bar door.  
"You'll pay for this Yeager!" Jean picked him up and threw him on the ground. Eren slide to a stop, struggling to sit up. Jean stormed over and punched Eren in the face. Blood trickled down Eren's busted lip as he managed to pull himself together and tackle Jean.  
"You bastard!" Jean grabbed a handful of Eren's hair and yanked hard, placing a gun under his chin.  
"I'm done screwing with you, so long fucker." A shot filled the air as Eren closed his eyes.   
"Big mistake." Eren slowly opened his eyes to see zero battered up. Jean groaned as zero shot the gun out of Jean's hands. Eren elbowed Jean hard enough to make him loose his grip on Eren's hair. Eren went for the gun but was sent flying back by a dark figure.   
"Eren!" Zero ran up and caught him, using his own strength to stop them both from sliding back. Eren groaned in pain as zero looked at the integration between Jean and the figure.  
"Are you alright love?" Petra's voice soothed Jean and she looked at his hand. She leaned down and licked it clean. Eren looked over at Petra, eyes watering.  
"Petra.....why?" Petra looked at Eren, no emotion on her face.  
"Why?" She sighed as she let go of Jean's hand.  
"I suppose Levi never really told you, did he?" Eren looked at her confused.  
"Tell me what?" Petra looked between Eren and zero, then to Jean. She rested her eyes on the full moon.  
".........It was over 160 years ago...."  
\----------------------------------  
Author's Notes: ohhhhh next chapter must be a flashback.:3 lets see how that goes.:P anyway I hope this settles everything! It's Jean and Pietra, what an odd pairing, I know. It just kinda happened.:P Anyway, look forward to the next chapter!


	36. Reminances

1840, Germany  
Petra sat on her throne, watching as the nobility and aristocratic vampire and humans dance about, pleated dresses swayed across the dance floor. Nothing Petra never saw. Sighing, she sipped on her wine, ready for this evening to be over.  
"Your majesty!" He father stood up and bowed. A short man with black hair and glaring eyes looked down at my father. Petra was stunned by his beauty and pale skin. She automatically knew he was a dominant.  
"Please sir, have a seat." Petra's father guided the man to the highest throne where he normally sat. Lord Ral turned and stood by his daughter.  
"King Cain- I mean, King Edward, this is my daughter, Petra." Petra stood and curtsy, lowering her head.  
"Your highness."   
So this must be the original vampire Cain. How amusing. My family were lucky enough to be the first vampires to come to Germany, receiving his majesty's permission to rule Germany while he resides else where.  
She dared to look up, catching his eye. She gasped as his face got close to hers.  
".....hm." King Edward smirked. Petra blushed deeply and moved back.  
"How rude!" Her dad glared at her as Edward chuckled.  
"You're a fearless brat, that's a good trait." Petra turned red.  
"I-I know that!" She stormed out of the ball and out to the balcony to cool off.  
"What a rude guy...."  
"I could say the same to you, storming off like that." Edward leaned against the door, arms folded and smirking at her. She turned and glared at him.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be talking to my father about something important?" Edward looked down, blushing slightly.  
".......I came out to apologize." Petra looked at him shocked. She looked down and twittled her  thumbs.  
"I-It's fine.....you're the king and all..." Edward quickly closed the space between them.  
"No, it's not......" He took a stand of her long hair, kissing it.  
"You have beautiful hair." She blushed and looked down.  
He smelt her and a look of confusion and surprise filled his face. Petra looked at him confused.  
"What is it?"she could of sworn she showered yesterday. He looked at her thoughtfully.  
"....you smell like vanilla." She was confused, then it clicked. She blushed again.  
"Am I-.....Does that mean-" Edward leaned in and kissed her passionately. The shared a sweet kiss, and danced out on the balcony the whole night until sunrise.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
White. Everything was white. The flowers, the decorations, her dress, and her groom. After their exchanged, Edward lifted her vail and kissed her.  
"I love you Petra." She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"I love you too." They kissed again, Edward picking her up and brought her to their room, where they became one.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"What should we name him?" Edward rubbed Petra's belly.  
"I'm not sure, what should we name him?" Edward smiled up at his wife. Petra looked thoughtfully.  
"Mmm how about Levi?" She smiled. Edward laughed and kissed her belly.   
"Levi huh? I like it." They shared a kiss, before Edward layed his head on her lap and fell asleep.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"Humans have infiltrated the castle!" The guards were on guard, trying to keep King Edward safe.  
"I need to go back for my wife and unborn child!" The King began pushing and forcing his way out of protection, running back inside he castle. Any human who tried to stop him ended on the walls, floor, and ceiling. King Edward threw the doors of his room opened. He was greeted by his wife, impaled in the stomach with a sword, held by two humans.  
"PETRA!" King Edward tore out their throats within seconds, leaning down in a pool of blood, holding his beloved close to him.  
"I'm so sorry love....."  
/\/\/\/\/\  
Months passed and until Petra's eyes opened. She will never forget what the humans told her that day. Edward knocked on her door, and opened. He saw she was awake and sighed in relief. He began to approach her.  
"Petra-"   
"Liar." Edward stopped and looked at her confused.  
"Petra? Love, look at me." Petra sat up, looking outside.  
"You said I smelled of vanilla, but it wasn't me, was it." Edward frowned.  
".......no....it was your bloodline." Petra tensed and looked down.  
"......and the baby?" Edward closed his eyes and looked away.  
"....there was nothing we could do." Tears streamed down Petra's face.  
"Did you know my father let the humans in?" Edward approached her.  
"Did you know he did not want a child born of a monster?!" She screamed at him.  
"That he would rather take the life of his only daughter to make sure that there would no body else more powerful than him?" Edward kneeled down next to her bed, taking her hands.  
"I'm sorry Petra....I really am...." She turned slowly and looked at him lifeless.  
"....did you ever really, truly loved me?" Edward opened his mouth but was cut off.  
"Do not lie to me." He stopped and looked down at the ring on her hand.  
"......No. Im sorry Petra." Petra covered her face and cried for the rest of the night, ending their relationship with an annulment, and Edward moving back to France.  
*20 Century*  
They met again in New York, Petra had cut her hair short, and she became a new person. She began to travel 50 years ago and decided to revisit New York. Petra contacted Edward after years, receiving his number through the letters he sent every 10 years. They sat down at a downtown coffee shop, drinking coffee silently.  
"......Petra-"  
"Edward, it's fine. I am not the same weak little girl I was, I've changed. And during this change, I've come to realize I still want to be I your life." She smiled at him. He returned the smile.  
"I would like that. Friends?" He held out a hand. She glanced at it and took it gently and shook.  
"Friends." They sat back, sipping on their coffee before Edward broke the silence.  
"Oh, and the name is Levi now."  
\---------------------------------------  
Authors note: wow, that's a lot to take in. Hopefully this isn't too confusing and you kinda get that Levi changes his name often. I don't know about you, but I would hate to be called by the name that killed my brother.:P Cain and able....remember? No, well okay. And let me know if something is confusing. I hope this was worth the wait!


	37. Revenge Is Bitter Swe-...Nah, Just Bitter.

By the end of the story, Eren was in tears. Petra looked down at her stomach, rubbing it, as if her baby could be there.  
"It's all his fault....his fault my baby is dead....it is both of your faults!" Petra looked up at him with lifeless eyes.  
"And you shall all pay." She flicked her hand and more shadow people came. Zero began to shoot at them, keeping Eren behind him. He tched.  
"This bitch..." Jean got up and went to attack Zero. Eren got in front of Jean and looked up at him all innocently and cute. Jean stopped in his tracks, blushing deeply at Eren.  
"Please stop this. J E A N." Eren blew at kiss at Jean, causing his knees to give out. Zero grabbed Jean and pulled him, holding a gun to his head.  
"Stop or else the fucker gets it!" Zero glared at Petra, pulling on Jean's hair. Jean groaned, glaring at Eren.  
"You seducing bitch! How dare you do this to me twice!" Eren flipped him off.  
"This time was on purpose horse face!" Before the shadow people could advance further, Petra stopped them. She kept her eyes on Jean.  
"Don't hurt him." Zero kept his eyes on her as Eren looked between Jean and Petra.  
"How......I thought-"  
"We met in a club. Jean was drunk, rambling about vampires and how there was a slit named Eren whom ruined his life. I sat with him and we began to talk. We hit it off right away. After a  few meetings and exchanging stories, we came up with a plan to get our revenge......" Jean grunted as he tried to break free.  
"Run Petra! Just get away before they kill you!" Petra smiled lightly at Jean. From behind, a shadow person snuck behind Eren and pulled him away from zero.  
"EREN!" Zero tched and looked at Petra, aiming the gun to her chest and pulled the trigger.  
"PETRA!" Jean elbowed Zero in the side, running to her. Zero took this opportunity to grab Eren's hand and run with him towards the bar, forcing it open and closed the doors behind them. Jean bent down, scooping Petra up in his arms. He began crying.   
"Petra...why didn't you run?" She smiled up at his and placed her hand on his cheek.  
"Because I fell in love with an honest man." Jean placed a hand on hers, crying.   
"I love you too Petra..." She smiled at him.   
"I know." Jean looked down at the bullet and back at Petra.  
"....bite me." Petra looked at him confused.  
"I will take revenge for both of us, bite me!" Petra gave him a sad look and pulled him down, sinking her teeth into his neck. Jean groaned, holding her head to his neck. Once she pulled back, she smiled at him.  
"Drink my blood." Jean nodded, leaning to her wound and sucked. Petra moaned, petting his hair. She smiled painfully.  
"You know.....At first...I was scared...of dying....but now....it's kinda peaceful you know?" Jean came up and looked at her in her eyes. Stroking her face with blood dripping down his mouth.  
"I will end this....I promise." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. The second he felt her heart stop, he pulled back. He wiped the blood and tears off his face with his sleeve and looked down at Petra. He gently put her down, kissing her head. He got up and glared at the the bar.  
"I'll avenge you Petra....I promise."  
\---------------------------  
Author's Notes: ohh shit she dead! Well, I suppose we all saw that coming. Anyway, that's one down, one to go!:3


	38. Good Timing

Eren and Zero blocked the doors, trying to keep the angered vampire outside. Zero ran to the phone and tried to contact the association.  
"Damn! The line is dead!" There was the sound of breaking glass and zero pulled out his gun. Eren ran behind the bar, looking for a weapon. It was silent except for the heavy breathing from Zero. The gun flew out of Zero's hand, falling to the floor. Jean appeared in front of him, faster than any human could see, and punched zero, sending him flying. Before zero could crash, Jean appeared and kicked him, sending his flying another direction. Jean allowed him to fall, slowly walking up to Zero, laughing manicatically.  
"How did it feel? Shooting Petra? Did you enjoy it you sick bastard?!" Jean kicked the side of Zero's head.  
"ZERO!" Eren yelled.   
"LET HIM GO HORSE FACE!" Jean ignored Eren, grabbing a disoriented zero by his collar, lifting him in the air.  
"Let...go....bastard..." Zero grabbed Jean's hands, struggling. Jean smirked and pushed Zero into the wall. Zero grunted, and groaned. Unconsciously he placed a hand on his stomach and began yelling in pain.  
"NO! GOD PLEASE NOT RIGHT NOW!" Eren looked at him confusingly, Jean amused.  
"...Zero?" Jean and Eren saw Zero's pants become wet. Eren's eyes widen.  
"Oh no." Jean looked at zero in disgust.  
"What did you do, piss your pants-" it clicked in jeans head. Zero was pregnant. Perfect. Jean pushed him harder into the wood.  
"I came up with the best way to avenge Petra. How about an eye for an eye? You kill the person I love, and I kill yours!"  
"JEAN NO!" Jean drew back and shoved his hand into zero's stomach, blood falling from Zero's mouth. Jean smirked as he pulled out a stillborn baby. Eren looked in horror as Jean dropped it on the floor. Zero began crying but passed out due to blood loss and pain. Jean grabbed him by the throat and began squeezing.  
BANG!  
A shotgun went off, sending a shell into Jean's arm. Jean let go of Zero and turned to Eren, holding his arm. Eren cocked it, glaring with tearful eyes.  
"I told you to leave him alone." Jean grunted, holding his arm.  
"You...bitch...." Jean began advancing to Eren. Eren dodged the punch, aiming the gun to Jean's leg and pulling the trigger. A blood curling sound filled the air as he fell to his knee and to the floor. Eren aimed the shotgun to his head. Jean looked up and glared at him. Tears fell down Eren's face.  
"See you in hell, horse face." Eren pulled the trigger, splattering Jean's brains all over the wall. Eren dropped the gun, adrenaline still kicking in. He began to cry and fell to his knees.  
".....Er...en..." Eren turned his head to see a nearly dead Zero on the floor. Eren crawled over to him, bringing him to his lap. He hugged his head bawling.  
"I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Zero was just still, still in shock over the loss of his baby.  
".........waaaaa!" Eren and zero froze. Eren turned his head at lightning speed to the stillborn baby on the floor, covered in blood. Yet, it was moving and crying around. Eren was the first to act. Quickly pulling away and grabbing the baby. The baby waved it's hands crying. Eren starting crying again, staring at the baby.  
"It's...it's alive...." Zero grunted, yelling in pain. Eren turned to see he started giving birth.  
"What?!" Eren quickly ran over, the baby in his arms. He was on his knees in front of zero.  
"Push Zero! Push!" Zero yelled, and another child was pushed out, yet was not moving. On instinct, Eren bite his finger, showing his bleeding finger in the baby's mouth. The one in Eren's hands was crying hard.  
"Please....please come back..." He felt suction on his finger and smiled brightly.  
"It's alright! It's alive!" Zero breathed heavily.  
"Thank....god." Eren smiled and hugged the babies close.   
"Zero...you have a twin boy and girl."  
Zero smiled painfully and tried looking at Eren and his children. He gasped.  
"EREN BEHIND YOU!" Eren turned around in horror to see Jean behind him, a knife in his hand. Suddenly, a knife flew and went into the hand Jean held the knife.  
"Don't.Touch.My.Mate!" Eren and Jean turned to see a majorly pissed off Levi. Everyone yelled in in unison.  
"LEVI?"


	39. Welcome Back

Eren stared in shock as Levi stood by the doors of the bar.  
"Levi....." Jean growled at Levi.  
"You again?!" In a blink of an eye, Levi had Jean by the throat in the air.  
"Listen to me you worthless, disgusting piece of shit! You have not only harmed my love, but his friend's child as well. I hope you like hell!" Levi slammed him on the bar counter into shot glasses. Jean grunted, and soon found himself pinned to the floor.  
"I've had just about enough of you fucker." Levi stabbed two knives into Jean's hands, and then proceeded to take a piece of broken glass and saw off jeans legs. Jean screamed as the glass went through the bone and was nearly unconscious as Levi stood up. Without turning, he spoke.  
"Get them out of here." Eren, confused turned to see a battered up Yuki by the door.   
"Yuki!" She smiled in pain at Eren and stumbled over to zero, taking one of his arms.  
"Can you walk?" Zero grunted in pain.  
"I have a hole in my stomach and just gave birth, but yeah, Why the fuck not." Yuki giggled at zero and started to head for the bar door.  
"Common Eren, we need to get out!" Eren looked at Levi with fear in his eyes.  
"No! I can't leave you!" Eren started to cry.  
"I'll be right behind you Eren, I promise I won't go anywhere." Levi quickly gave Eren a small smile, then pulled a bottle from the shelf, emptying its contents onto Jean. Jean spat.  
"What the fuck?!" Eren look hesitate until Levi used his commanding voice.  
"Go Eren!" Eren bit his lip and ran out of the bar. Levi looked down at Jean in disgust. He turned and looked around the counter for something.  
"You know, I am thankful that you were there for her, Petra I mean. If only we would have met up differently, if only I had done something differently, maybe we could have been....friends." Jean looked regretful for a split second, then he looked at Levi in hatred.  
"It is your fault she suffered!" Levi sighed, pulling back a match box.  
"You're right, and I regret that entirely." Levi lit a stick.  
"But then again, it was both of you who marked  my brat. I can't forgive that. See you in hell Jean, tell Petra I said hi." Levi dropped the match on Jean, lighting him on fire. Levi proceeded to walk out of the bar, leaving the smell of flesh burning and blood curling yells of Jean. He saw Eren and went up to hug him.  
"Eren!" He scooped Eren up and hugged him closely. Eren hugged him back, crying. Kaname was already there, attending to zero and Shiki and Rima holding the babies. Yuki called the headmaster for back up and for fire control. Eren looked down at Levi, realization crossed his mind.  
"How did you know where we were?" Levi chuckled and took the hand Eren accidentally cut himself with back at the church.  
"I woke up right away once I sensed you were in danger. It took me forever to find you though." Eren laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, sorry bout that." Levi chuckled and held Eren close again.  
"You dob." Levi held onto Eren for dear life. Eren chuckled and ruffled Levi's hair.  
"Welcome back."   
\-----------------------  
Author's Notes: almost done guys! Woohoo!! Yeah!! Almost there!!!! Fry that bitch!XD


	40. What You've All Been Waiting For

Eren and Levi decided to go back to Eren's hometown, receiving many gifts and hugs from the Nightclass and Dayclass alike. It was sunrise and the Dayclass were already out. Eren stuck close to Levi once the Dayclass students caught sight of Levi. Levi chuckled and put an arm around Eren.  
"There is no need for jealousy love." He kissed the top of Eren's head. Eren blushed and laid his head on Levi's chest. The Dayclass students squealed and giggled at the sight of Eren and Levi. Yet, once they heard they are leaving, all the Dayclass students began to cry.   
"But, we just formed an Eren fanclub!" The girls held up a poster of a smiling Eren. Eren coughed.  
"How did they get that?" He shivered at the though. Levi just looked at it and in a blink of an eye, the poster was gone. The girls began to freak out and searched the floor.  
"Where did it go? We need to put it in the Nightclass worship room!!" Levi guided Eren to the limo. Eren held flowers, candles, and stuffed animals.   
"So...much...stuff...." Eren and Levi said goodbye to everyone. Eren came to stop at Kaname.  
"So what are their names?" Kaname smiled lightly, wishing his babies and lover were here and out of the hospital.   
"Ai and Nai." Eren smiled.  
"How cute!" Eren smiled. Yuki ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
"We'll miss you Eren!" She cried. Eren hugged her back, dropping everything.  
"I'll miss you all too." Yuki pulled back and took his hand, placing a bracelet on his wrists.   
"If you ever need anything, place some blood on the locker." Eren laughed nervously.  
"How gruesome. Ah, I realized something. Your hair became long that time in the church-"   
"Aaaaah looks like it time for you to go!"Yuki took the stuff on the floor and gave it to Eren.  
"Good luck!" Eren laughed.  
"You too. Tell zero and the babies I wish them well!" Levi held the door open for Eren, seeing the sun was coming up more.  
"Let's go Eren, before we all burn." Eren nodded and quickly went in, placing all the stuff he received on the floor board. Eren waved by to everyone as they drove from the academy. Once the academy was out of sight, Eren looked at Levi. He continued to stare until Levi looked at him.  
"Wha-" Eren took Levi's face.  
"Are you okay?" Levi sighed, annoyed by the worried look on Eren's face.  
"Yeah yeah, good as new and shit. Question is, are you? You did get hurt from that bastard. Oh! You haven't been eating have you?" Eren kissed Levi's cheek.  
"I'm fine, and I can eat when we get back." Levi glared down. He sighed and closed his eyes, ripping his button shirt down.  
"Like I'm going to let you go hungry." Levi tilted his head. Eren shook his head violently.  
"N-no Levi! You just recovered from silver poisoning! You're not-"  
"Is it going to be a fight everytime I try to get you to feed?" Levi glared at Eren. Eren gulped.  
".............ye-....no-...maybe?" Levi growled and Eren tensed.  
"Alright alright......if you're fine-"  
"Of course I'm fine, not start sucking." Levi grabbed Eren's head and shoved it near Levi's neck. Eren looked at it for a few seconds and sniffed Levi's scent, becoming more familiar with it. He licked him tenderly and slowly sank his fangs in Levi's neck.  
"Nnn" Levi moaned out as Eren began to feed. After Eren was done, he pulled back, mouth covered in blood and saliva.  
"More....I want more...I want you..." Eren pulled down his Nightclass skirt, fumbling with Levi's buckle. In one quick motion, Levi flipped Eren over on his back on the seat.  
"I'll take over from here." Levi growled, causing Eren to become wet.  
"Take me....please..." Levi bend down, kissing Eren passionately. He ripped his own pants off, as Eren pulled down Levi's boxers. He took Levi's member in his hands, squeezing gently.  
"I want....you inside me..."Levi pulled Eren's hands up over his head, sliding his member inside of Eren. Eren moaned in pleasure as Levi began to rock against him.  
"Please levi....please....." Levi rocked harder, leaning down to bite at Eren's neck. As Levi began feeding from Eren, Eren bite in Levi and sucked from pleasure. They pulled back and passionantly kissed, mouth full of blood and saliva.   
"Eren....I'm...I'm going to..." Eren licked at Levi's mouth.  
"Please....inside me...."Levi released inside of Eren, catching his breath. Eren reached climax as well. Levi gently pulled out and sat back, bringing Eren to his chest. They were a mess of blood, cum, and saliva.   
"That was our first....wasn't it?" Eren giggled, kissing Levi's bare chest.   
"I believe so...." Levi kissed the top of Eren's head.  
"Perfect." Levi closed his eyes, falling asleep. Eren giggled and rubbed circles on Levi's chest.  
"I love you Levi." He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
\----------------------------  
Author's Notes: there. The sex scene eeeeeveryone wanted. I warned ya, I'm not good at writing smut, just fluff. So if this sucks,  
I'm sorry.:/ but this is my best. Now only a few chapters left to finish up the story!


	41. Graduation

Everyone threw their hats in the air, yelling in amazement. They have all finally graduated. Eren made it back home just in time to finish his last year of school and graduate with everyone, except Jean.   
"Eren! We did it!" Armin ran up and hugged him, his green gown slightly too big for him. Eren giggled and hugged him back.  
"We did!" Mikasa came and joined in the huge, Connie and Annie, and Ymir and Krista. Slowly everyone made their way to huge eachother. Once their group huge was done, they scattered to meet the other students and their parents. Eren ran to the figure dressed in completely black. Levi decided not to finish the school, since there was only a month left. He was sure Eren was protected in that school, especially if Mikasa was there. Eren ran up and jumped into Levi's arms. Erwin was behind Levi, holding his umbrella. Levi chuckled and hugged him back.  
"Be careful Eren." As Eren pulled back, Levi placed his hand on Eren's stomach.  
"Don't want to hurt little Eddy." Eren raised an eyebrow, still smiling.  
"What makes you think Eddy is not an Ellen?" Levi chuckled and kissed his stomach.  
"Call it fathers intuition." Eren laughed.  
"Doesn't matter. Boy, girl, as long as it's a healthy baby." Eren gently rubbed the growing bump on his stomach, Levi laying his face on it.  
"Agreed. And the baby's mother." Levi smiled as Eren blushed.  
"Eren!" Armin ran up to Levi and Eren, catching his breath.  
"I got the job! I will be attending you and Levi at the castle once you move back!" Armin took Eren's hands and jumped for joy. Eren looked surprised.  
"Really?! That's great! I'm guessing Hanji liked your ideas?" Armin nodded and looked at Levi, bowing.  
"Thank you sir!" Levi tched and waved Armin off.  
"Yeah yeah, go play brat." Armin smiled and waved at Eren, running off. Probably to pack. Eren looked at Levi.  
"If I heard properly, you've assigned Mikasa the captain of your guards, and Ymir as a knight, and Krista as a designer?" Levi looked away blushing slightly.  
"I just figured you'd want most of your friends close by. I also gave Connie a job as the driver, and Annie as a cook. Hopefully it would help take some off of Erwin's shoulders." Erwin just looked ahead, in his own little world. Eren giggled and wrapped his arms around Levi.  
"I love you Levi." Levi smiled and picked Eren up bridal style.  
"I love you too Eren." He kissed Eren's head.  
"Now, let's head back to France and prepare for our wedding." Eren blushed.  
"A-Already?" Levi chuckled.   
"I want you to become mine completely as soon as possible. So I've already had our things packed and our belongings sent to France." Eren sighed.  
"Wait, who's last name are we taking?" Levi looked thoughtfully.  
"Hmmmm how about yours?" Eren nodded.  
"Levi Yaegar. I like it." Eren leaned up and kissed him.  
"Figured you might. Now let's go." Levi carried Eren to the limbo, Erwin making sure Levi stayed in the shade. Levi placed Eren in carefully as he slid in. He closed the door and placed his head on Eren's lap.  
"We should be headed to the airport. Wake me  
Once we get there love." Eren giggled and stroked Levi's hair.  
"Yeah yeah. Take your nap." Levi chuckled.  
"Brat." He scooted his head closer to Eren's stomach and swiftly drifted off. Eren continued to stroke his hair until he himself fell asleep, singing "Everything's Alright."  
\--------------------------  
Author's Notes: okay, hopefully I can finish this story in one or two chapters. I am so thankful for everyone who had stuck with this story to the end. I will post the names on the last chapter of who really stuck by since the very beginning. If I didn't put your name there, please no hard feelings! But yeah, maybe...Juuuust maybe...there might be a continuation in another book...maybe...I want to write my other story first....we'll see.  
Anyway let's wrap this up!


	42. The Wedding

Eren held his black and red roses close to his heart, as he walked down the aisle with Mikasa.  
The red veil covered his face, and Armin held up his dress in the back. Mikasa held on tightly to Eren's arm and leaned in.  
"You look beautiful Eren." He chuckled softly as they continued walking.  
"I'm not sure a man would feel grateful after hearing that, especially if I can't see." Mikasa chuckled and brought Eren to the front. Eren could see a blurry image of his fiancée wearing a red vest with a cape. Everyone was required to wear black, making it harder to see anyone else but the man in front of him. Levi took Eren's hands and kissed them. The preacher began to speak, but all Eren could do was think about how gentle Levi was touching his hands. How loving and handsome he was. How lucky Eren was to be with him. Eren unconsciously smiled at the thought of their baby growing inside of him, the proof of their everlasting love. Then he thought about their future, raising their kid and hanging out with friends. Then come back to their room to become one again. 

"Do you take this man, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" Eren smiled up at levi.  
"I do."  Levi gave Eren a small squeeze. The preacher looked at Levi.

"And do you take this man-"  
"I do, I don't need a repeat." The preacher cleared his throat.

"Well then.....if you may put your blood in this cup." Eren took the knife on the pillow, slicing his wrist as blood poured out into the cup. Levi took the knife from Eren and repeated the action.   
"Now, sip from the blood of life." Levi drank some and then handed it to Eren. Eren finished it off.  
"You may now kiss." Levi reached over and pulled the veil back. Eren looked at Levi in awe. He had his hair slicked back, and the red vest squeezes him in all the right places. The only thing iffy was the cape, but it was tradition. Levi leaned in and kissed Eren passionantly. Eren melted into the kiss and they stayed like that for awhile. Levi pulled back and wiped some blood off of Eren's lip, licking it.  
"I pronounce you man, and mate!" Eren smiled and grabbed Levi's tie, brining him down to kiss him again. Levi kissed back almost  
Immediately.

"Eren! Throw the bouquet!" Hanji jumped up and down excitedly. Eren chuckled and turned around. He threw it in the air and Hanji shoved  Ymir out of the way to catch it.

"I got it!!! Yeah!" Eren chuckled and looked at Levi. Levi wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I love you." Eren leaned in closer.

"I love you too."

THE END  
\----------------------  
Authors note: I had no idea how I wanted to finish this story, but I decided it needed to be finished. So I made it simple short and sweet. Sorry if it sucked, but I really was like 'fuck it' and wrote something. Thank you for sticking to this story for as long as you have, and I appreciate all your comments and love! Please go read it at my originally written site on Wattpad!


End file.
